Guardian
by jessicanightmarewolf
Summary: Jessie wasn't special, sure he would one day beat the witherstorm and become a member of the Order of the Stone. Sure he would go through the portal hallway and beat many foes. But before all that he was just Jessie, a sixteen year old orphan boy with a pet pig. Oh did he mention that he was best friend's with the Admin? AU! Male!Jesse
1. Interest

**3rd Person P.O.V**Jessie never thought himself special, why would he? There wasn't anything special about him, he wasn't crazy good at building or fighting, nor was he any good at potions or redstone.

All he was, was a sixteen year old, orphan boy with a pet pig that lived in a tree house.

I mean he had friend's, Axel and Olivia, and maybe Petra, but that was it! He never once won at the Endercon building competition (or any competion for that matter ) and any talents he _did_ have weren't very interesting, well... except one, tiny little thing that MIGHT make him special...

He had gained the interest of the Admin.

**_**

The first time Jessie gained the Admin's attention was purely accidental, on Jessie's part at least.

All he did was kill a few monsters, that was it, okay?

( He may have, _somehow_, caused three creepers to become charged, which once they exploded killed the other mobs, one of which was a slime, which led to him, and the surrounding area, to be covered in slime)

Though it was unintentional on Jessie's part, he did admit that it looked pretty cool.

Of course then he realised what he was covered in and promptly went home in a rush, hoping no one saw him covered head to toe in slime.

But unknown to Jessie ( at the time ) someone had seen him.

The Admin had just dealt with a failure of a champion when he caught sight of a sixteen year old boy about to meet his doom.

A small part of him told him he should help the boy, a part that he had to repress, a part that had all but begged him not to hurt them, a part of him that had anguished over **his** death.

Just as he was about to help the boy, which even he was surprised he was doing, a few of the creepers were struck by lighting. The Admin blinked, what were the chances of that happening? and he hadn't even caused it!

And then the creepers exploded. Destroying some of the surrounding area and killing of the rest of the mobs, leaving the boy covered in the remains of the mobs.

It was stupid. The only reason the mobs were killed was because of the charged creepers, no other reason. The boy didn't do anyway, he just got lucky!

And yet the Admin was intrigued, the chances of that happening to anyone else were slim, the chances of that happening to anyone else and _them surviving _were slim.

What were the chances that a young boy, barely at the cusp of adulthood, surviving three charged creepers?

Perhaps he was thinking about this to much, others had survived much worse.

'But they were _adults _' his mind told him, adults that always got scarred, that were always so _boring_.

Yet this boy didn't have a single injury, not from the spiders and zombies or skeletons, not from the creepers. Unless he counted the boy being covered from head to toe in slime guts, which he didn't.

Watching the boy go home ('where else would he go Mr. obvious?') the Admin figured he would keep an eye out for the kid. One never knew what he would get up to, perhaps the boy would be a successful champion, perhaps he would actually accept his challenges and _actually care about him and not leave hi-_The Admin shook his head, no need to think about _that_, now did he? With a snap of his fingers he teleported to the Sunshine Institute.

He needed to make everything was in order ('you mean torture the Warden, right?') and he really wished he wasn't so sarcastic, especially to himself.

**_**

The second time Jessie did something 'spectacular' was two weeks after the first incident.

He wasn't _entirely _sure how it had happened but he had only been making TNT, for reasons. and his inventory was getting kinda full so he may have put some of it down.

Now this wasn't his fault, not really. He had decided that making TNT was rather dangerous, so he needed somewhere safe to craft it.

Yeah who would have known a cave wasn't suitable, am i right?

Jessie _really _should've noticed the redstone, he really, _really should have_. Which led to his predicament, soaring through the air might have been a nice, wonderful even, thing if not for the fact that the hard, rocky ground was getting close at an alarming rate.

When he had heard the sizzling of lit TNT he had screamed at Reuben to run, if he died he didn't want his friend to go down to.

The blast had launched him a few feet into the air, which would have been fine.

If he wasn't launched out of the _mouth of the cave._ Why oh why did he have to choose the cave that was so high up? why couldn't he have chosen a cave surrounded by water?

Eyes watering Jessie closed them, if he was going to die, he didn't want to see it. Jessie had wished he had told his friend's how much they meant to him, how much he loved them.

And then _it _happened. It happened to fast, Jessie wasn't sure what he noticed first.

The water seeping into his clothes or perhaps it was the loud '**Splash**' that he heard when his body collided with the water.

His eyes had snapped open . Blue light hit him, he was underwater.

Somehow he was underwater when he was sure there wasn't _any_ water nearby.

Swimming to the surface Jessie noticed three things. One was that the water he was in, wasn't a lake or pond, it was in fact a _pool._What made it so odd though was that the pool was made out of _prismarine_.

Number two was that Reuben was right in front of him. He was so sure the little pig had gone in the opposite direction as him, so how had he gotten here? It would have taken a very long time for a pig to come here fro the cave entrance, which to Jessie looked to be about 5-7 miles away.

And number three was that there was a chest, on which was a piece of paper.

Getting out of the pool Jessie scrunched up his clothing to get a bit of the water out. Once his clothing was decidedly less heavy he went up to Reuben and made sure he was alright, was he was sure he finally went to the chest.

On the chest was a note which simply said _'Should be useful, don't do something so stupid again'_ there was no signature or anything ssaying it was for _him_, but Jessie knew that whatever was in the chest _was_ meant for _him_.

Opening the chest Jessie found a rather plain bracelet, mostly leather with a single prismarine shard impeded in the front.

Putting the bracelet on Jessie saw the enchantments, the soft blueish purple shine was definitely different. And stronger.

Jessie decided that he was going to go home and change and then he was going to the local Enchanter to see what was on the bracelet.

Once he was home Jessie instantly went to the shower, stripping nude he looked at the bracelet. He didn't want to ruin it but, he didn't want to take it off.

Jessie didn't know where these feelings were coming from but...This was a gift. One someone he didn't even _know _made and then gave to him!

'what if they made especially for me?' Jessie thought before shaking his head, that was silly, why was someone who didn't know him make him something so nice? And yet Jessie didn't take it off.

And maybe Jessie didn't ever take it off, not because the Enchanter told it had Blast Protection XV ,Fether Falling II and Unbreaking XV.

No while it was nice that he was now safer, he didn't take it off because someone _made it for **him**_.

**_**

The Admin was a busy man, he built things, created things. He had the Sunshine Institute to run, no matter what others thought.

And yet even while he was busy he kept an eye out for the boy.

The second time he saw the boy he followed him into town and what he saw angered him.

Some of the older people, mostly shopkeepers he noted, were nice to him, talking to him, asking him how he was, how 'Reuben' was.

'The pig, the boys pet pig is named Reuben' He wasn't sure why but he filed that information away.

The other townspeople how over...

The town was mostly young people, children, tweens and teenagers. And it was obvious to him that the boy didn't get along with _any of them_.

The minute he laid eyes on **that**boy, Aiden, he knew he wasn't going to like him.

Aiden was wearing a leather jacket with an ocelot face on the back, and upon seeing 'the boy' he smirked at his friends 'great, they're one of those types' he thought rolling his eyes.

He knew these types, they act tough until someone stronger comes along and then like a dog with it's tail between it's leg they rolled over.

Aiden was with tree others, each wearing the same leather jacket.

Two dark haired anand one blonde.

"Hey dorkface! Where ya going, the idiot imporium?" He, tried to, made fun of 'the boy'.

'I really need to learn his name' he thought.

The other to laughed with Aiden while the blond shook his head and looked in the other direction.

He also knew these types, the Admin thought, remembering a time long past. The blonde was a type C bully, as he like to call them.

They were friends with the type A and B but didn't actually bully others but instead turned a blind eye to it.

The only girl in the group walked up to the boy" Hey Jessie, how's it _hangin__g?_" She said snidely. The boy, Jessie, turned pale. His eyes started to tear up.

He didn't know why but he _really_ wanted to hurt them.

"Maya that was uncalled for, esp-especially since today is...y'know" The blonde finished on a whisper.

All the blonde got in return was a glare and an unimpressed look.

"Really Lukas? C'mon were only joking!" Aiden said, throwing his arm around Lukas's shoulder. Maya and the other boy just nodded and laughed.

Jessie walked away and he followed him. When in town it was obvious to him that Jessie was trying not to cry, but when they left town he didn't even try anymore. He was outright sobbing as he broke into a sprint.

When Jessie made it home he had collapsed into his bed. His pig oinking softly, Jessie reached over started to pet him slowly calming down.

When looking for champions, he didn't want people with emotional baggage. They always seemed so...pathetic to him, especially when what they went through seemed to insignificant compared to others.

But he felt none of that.

Jessie looked heartbroken, he was mumbling to himself.

That 'it wasn't his fault'.

He had never wanted to hug someone so much in his life as he did now.

The Admin had kept a closer eye on Jessie after that.

He learned that he did have friends, Axel and Olivia. Olivia was nice enough, though in his opinion she went on about redstone to much, and with Axel he went on about TNT and explosions so much so that he worried that Jessie would be hurt because of him.

He also found out why he cried that day.

Now he didn't _really _get angry often, now others ('Xara' his mind whispered ) might think he lost his temper easily but that wasn't entirely true.

Yes he got mad, yes he got angry, but in all his life there were only three times that he had been livid.

He didn't remember what the second and third times were about, other than that each were accompanied by the most bone chilling fear, but he definitely remembered the first time.

He had been a child then, not even ten years old. He loved his mother, she was the most beautiful woman he had known, and the kindest.

She would read to him, sing to him, teach him.

But no matter how much he loved her, that didn't save her.

Now you have to understand, he was a child who loved his mother and despised his father.

A father who abused them.

When his mother died he was empty. He felt nothing for weeks. The one thing he cared about, the only person who loved...gone.

His father held no love for him, nor he his father. But while he wanted his father dead he didn't think he would the one to do it.

That was until his _father _told him what really happened...

Needless to say that monster got what he deserved.

But he was getting off track, the point was that he rarely becomes livid.

This was one of those rare instances. The reason Jessie reacted like he did was because when he was seven years old, his mother hung herself, right in the front garden.

And those children, those **insignificant worthless children joked about Jessie's dead mother in front of him!**The next time he followed Jessie to town when he saw them, for a brief moment he allowed his eyes to be visible. He may or may not have been giving them nightmares, though he _did_ go easier on Lukas since he _did_ tell them to stop.

They didn't make fun of Jessie for a month.

And every once in awhile he would pay them a quick visit. Just to make sure they remembered their lesson.

He continued to follow and watch Jessie for awhile, making sure no one bullied him was something he was subconsciously doing at this point.

Protecting Jessie however, he wasn't sure why he was doing it. If Jessie was going to be his champion then he needed tto be able to protect himself. that's what he told himself at least, but he didn't stop protecting Jessie.

He was originally going to _only_ protect from afar, but the the boy just _had _to get himself in trouble.

Jessie nearly blowing himself up would have given him a heart attack, if his heart needed to beat that is. Quickly making that pool was probably not his best idea. He could have _just_ made a small lake, but no he just had to make a pool surrounded by_ prismarine! _Jessie most definitely noticed that!

An-and he said nothing, he _did _nothing. He didn't start freaking out, he didn't start, well... It was weird. How he just..accepted it.

Most of his previous champions would freak out, while the other half just didn't want anything to do with him.

Teleporting to his home, one that he had recently made when bored, he laid on his bed. He felt the moment Jessie put on his bracelet, he knew Jessie would most likely take a shower when he got home and would take off his gift to him. Not that Jessie knew that.

So imagine his surprise when Jessie never took it off. When Jessie slept with it on. And when he followed Jessie into town the next day, seeing him wearing the bracelet, seeing him be so _gentle_ with it once he realised how many enchantments were on it. That he thought that who ever gifted it to him went out of their way to make him something so _special_.

Perhaps Jessie had a constant smile on his face that day.

And maybe...The Admin, Romeo, had a small smile on his face as well.


	2. Nightmares and gifts

**Romeo's P.O.V**

'I feel like a creep' He thought, watching Jessie sleep . It was probably a creepy scene, a red-headed, grey skinned man watching a boy, not even an adult, sleep.

Yet here we are...

Running a hand through his hair, he wondered how this happened , how He, The Admin, could be so, so..._obsessed _over some one.

Normally he wouldn't show such attention to a potential Champion, even with his frie- 'No, I don't think about _them '_ .

When he first saw the boy, Jessie, he was intrigued, after a few days of watching and following him he started to, well, like what he saw.

Jessie was smart, not overly smart or anything but he knew his stuff. He could become one of the greatest warrior's if he had the proper guidance.

And he was also kind, a sweet boy really, it gave him hope that when he showed himself to Jessie that he would accept him.

Good Gods he sounded like a sap.

There was another reason he was watching over Jessie, something that he had suffered as well. Nightmares.

The kind that had you screaming as you awoke, the kind that replayed in your head over and over. The kind that you needed consoling after.

So he decided that he would watch over him after realising how bad they were.

( And maybe, just maybe, he was using his powers to get rid of them)

He just wished the pig didn't notice him.

Animals could see things that humans couldn't, so it was expected that the pig could see an invisible Admin. The pig, Reuben, didn't actually _do_ anything, the first time it saw him, it was startled, waking Jessie up, who told Reuben that "there was nothing there" .

The pig continued staring in his direction until it fell asleep.

Most night's he made sure to come _after_ the pig fell asleep, just in case it decided to do something rash.

Sometimes Jessie didn't have nightmares, meaning Romeo could leave for a bit.

Not that he _did_ leave. Protecting Jessie was top priority, even if he didn't know that he was being protected.

Leaning back against the wall Romeo looked out the window, the sun was rising, painting the sky a beautiful purple-pink colour. It reminded him of simpler times, of when they would watch the sunrise together, of all the times he would wake up to console Fred or Xara after a nightmare.

It reminded him of his friends hadn't left him...

'NO! I don't need to think about _them_' Romeo shook his head, when was the last time he had thought about his old friends? It didn't matter, he had work to do.

(' Oh yeah? what kind, the kind where you snap your fingers or the one where you stalk people?' The annoying, sarcastic voice whispered )

**_**

**~Time skip~**

**_**

**3rd Person P.O.V**

Time seemed to pas by quickly, days turned to week's, weeks turned to months. And soon enough it was winter. The forest looked dead and lifeless after autumn, the leaves turning brown and orange and then finally falling of the trees.

People were stocking up on food and supplies, not wanting to be caught of guard if a storm were to hit the them and be stuck in their home's without.

Jessie was one of these people. Romeo usually didn't care how humans and other beings fared during the colder month's, why would he? they could take care of them selves and besides, any and all love he had for humans disappeared when they took his friends from him.

But of course Jessie was the exception, him being his, hopefully, new champion. Romeo made sure to grow some crops near Jessie's tree house. He also made sure that whenever Jessie went supply gathering he 'accidently' left items behind.

It probably wasn't the best idea since Jessie was starting to get suspicious. Nobody was lucky enough to come across an abandoned mine brimming with iron and gold and other rare materials. There was also the gifts.

Normally Jessie would embarrassed that anyone, besides his friends that is, getting him anything. But of course that was before he started getting gifts from _him_. Jessie wasn't sure how he knew that the person getting him all these gifts were male, he just felt like they were.

At first they were simple things, like armor and enchanted books he found in mines or suspiciously close to his home. But then he started getting things he liked or wanted.

Jessie was poor growing up, and up until finding all that iron and gold, was still poor. While he wasn't super rich he wasn't poor anymore by any means, but that didn't mean he was going to buy things that he didn't _need _just because he _wanted _them.

Every once in awhile he would find a 'gift' lying somewhere in his home. Sometimes they wrapped up or in a box or chest.

But sometimes, like now, they were in his shopping bags.

He'd find a warm fluffy hoodie he wanted on his bed, a book series he wanted to read on a _newly built bookshelf_.

An enchanted collar he wanted buy Reuben, inside the shopping bag, which he _had never let go of_.

How anyone, no scratch that, _anything _could put an item he _just _saw into a bag he was holding _without _him noticing-

Jessie was starting to believe that whatever was giving him these gifts and items, wasn't human. That alone was a horrific thought, considering anything that wasn't human was either an animal or a monster.

Jessie, of course, told Axel and Olivia . Not about the person giving him the gifts probably not being a _person_. Oh no he didn't need his friends freaking out, though admittedly that would have been preferable to what actually happened.

Telling them about the gifts, their reactions were different.

"What, really? dude what's so bad about someone giving you _free stuff?_ "Axel said in typical Axel fashion, seeing a positive, that 'yes getting free was okay' and '_no _you can't have it'

Olivia however...

"So, someone, who you don't know, is buying you extravagant gifts?"

"Well i wouldn't call them _extravagant_, but yeah"

"And any time you want something, they buy it?"

"*sigh* Yes 'Liv, they do"

"*giggle* Sounds like you've got an admirer Jessie! " She laughed , seeing his face turn redder than an apple and a horrified expression on his face. By the time he had conconvinced them that ' they aren't an admirer!' Olivia was hanging on to Axel trying to stand up from laughing so hard. Axel wasn't faring any better. Laughing so hard there was no sound, they both continued to laugh at their friend's face.

No one aware of the crimson faced Admin watching and listening to everything they said.

**_**

**~line break ~**

**_**

**Any grammatical errors are all me.**

**Updates are most likely going to be random and ****sporadic **

**Please leave a review and until next time.**

**Bye-bye!**


	3. Defensive Admin

**Jessie's ****P.O.V**

It took him a while to figure that something wasn't adding up. Admittedly he was embarrassed, he was sure anyone else would have noticed something was wrong a long time ago. Him getting gifts from an unknown person, gifts that were expensive if not practically impossible to make.

He hoped Olivia was right, that it was just an admirer and not something else. His face just burned thinking about it, that anyone would ever, _ever _look at _him _in that way. What was there to look at anyway?

Gifts aside, the second thing that made him wonder ( and worry) was Reuben. Every other night he'd wake to Reuben growling ( or whatever a pig's version of a growl was), or glaring at _something_. Whether it was right at the end of his bed or the corner of his room, Reuben saw something he didn't. Speaking of waking up at night, it wasn't from nightmares anymore.

Usually he would usually wake from nightmares gasping for air, skin slick and sticky with sweat, heart hammering. Now however he barely got even the slightest of discomforts in his dreams.

He had a feeling it had something to do with his 'admirer'. Whether it was the fact that everything was happening one after the other ( the bracelet -which he still hasn't taken off- ,the lack of nightmares, gifts, etc.) or the the build's. Such as the pool he fell into all those months ago. He was sure, so, _so sure_, that it wasn't there before. So that left him with two options on what happened.

One, that the pool was always there and he was just _really blind_, which he found unlikely.

Or two, _something _or _someone _made it while he was falling through the air.

If he was being honest with himself, he didn't know how to feel about it. Sure, he didn't know _who _was helping him, but at least they appeared to be harmless. I mean, imagine if the person decided to hurt him, what was he going to do?

He sighed, he had spent hours thinking. Of who, of what and of why. It just didn't make sense to him, what was so special about him?

Getting up he decided to go out, he had somethings he needed to buy. Petting Reuben, he started climbing down the tree house, first things first, he needed some medicine for Reuben. Every once in awhile, usually in autumn or winter, Reuben would get a little ill.

Nothing serious, just something that had him moving sluggishly and made him all tired.

The walk to town was quite, most of the forest animals were in hibernation.

Taking a deep breath of cold, fresh air, he smiled. He loved the forests and woods surrounding his home. As a child his mother would always let him play in the woods in their backyard. Mostly because his mother herself had played in those same woods when she was a child.

Walking into town he headed straight to the pharmacist, no need to stay longer than he needed. He had a piggy to get back to.

Looking around he started walking a bit faster, he never understood why the pharmacy had to be in _this _part of town.

Abandoned buildings and shops surrounded him.

When he first came here, his friends had warned him that this part of town was dangerous, that gangs and other bad people spent their time here waiting for some poor soul to beat up.

The pharmacy itself was run by a kind old man, who always donated to the orphanages during the holidays, which brought a smile to the children's faces whenever they saw him.

He wasn't actually sure what the mans name was, since the children all called him 'Dr.clause' .It was an odd nickname, but it stuck and now everyone called him that, or just 'Clause'.

Telling him what he wanted, he waited as Clause went around back to get the medication. Clause came back and gave him the medicine, giving him the money needed, he made to leave.

He was at the door when Clause turned back and called to him.

"Now, be careful out there sonny. The streets are dangerous when alone" He said, frightened for him. Thanking the man for the medicine once more he headed out.

Now, however, he really, _really_ wished he had listened to Dr.Clause.

His whole body hurt.

From where they punched and kicked him, his scalp hurt from where they pulled his hair. His face was probably covered in blood from where they punched (broke) his nose.

Oh and his jaw might be broken, considering he couldn't actually move it.

The kicks kept coming, he was sure that in the morning he would be black and blue.

Well...if he lived long enough that is.

One guy kicked his chest, forcing a gasp out of him.

_'please...'_

Breathing was starting to get hard. God, why him?

_'Please! somebody! '_

_'I-I don't want to die!'_

He didn't want to die. He wanted to live! he wanted to amount to something, he didn't want to-

**CRACK**

The last thing he saw before blacking out was the leaders face grinning down at him as he kicked the back of his head.

His last thoughts as he faded into unconsciousness were _'I don't want to die...'_

**Romeo's P.O.V **

Romeo knew something was wrong. The minute he felt fear from the bracelet, he just knew something was undoubtedly _wrong._

He just never thought that it could be so bad.

Teleporting to Jessie's location, he instantly noticed that the buildings around him were old and in disrepair.

The second thing he noticed was a group of men and women crowding around something, or more precisely, _someone_.

_It was Jessie._

He felt something inside of him **_Snap._**

**~~**

You know how he mentioned feeling extreme anger? about how he _couldn't _remember what the previous times were about?

Well, this situation reminded him **exactly **of the first time.

Romeo, before becoming an Admin, had a family. A mother and two younger siblings. The first a boy and the second a girl.

He loved both equally, though he could admit to himself that he couldn't remember much of them, after all it was so long ago...

One time, a little after his (dearest) mother passed away, some thugs decided to gang up on his brother.

He had begged them to stop, screamed at the guards nearby to do something, that that was his little _brother-his baby brother that they were about to-_

They did nothing.

That day was forever etched into his memory, from his (_little, baby__-_) brothers screams, the guards egging the thugs on, the village people watching and _doing nothing_.

What had made him do something, what had made him **_snap _**was the sound of a belt buckle un-clasping.

Ice cold fury had swept through him, so cold it had **burned****.**

**~~**

It had been the first time he had ever used his powers.

And now, he was going to do to these thugs, what he did to those that had dared touch _his _brother.

Shedding his invisibility, he started walking towards them, he was ten feet away when one of them noticed him. He didn't bother looking at them, all he focused on was his champion.

"Hey boss, check out this fre-" the man never got to finish his sentence, because with just a snap of his fingers the man exploded.

The others shrieked and jumped back, looking at him in fear. As they got covered in the remains of their friend, he absentmindedly created a shield around Jessie.

One idiot decdecided that charging at him with sword was a good idea.

Of course, he then broke the sword in half and gutted the idiot with it.

Now _that_ seemed to break everyone out of their stupor.

Half of them tried running away, the other half charged at him with many different weapons.

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, he snapped his fingers. While he would**love **to deal with his new **playthings **himself. The Sunshine Institute would deal with them for now.

In a flash he was next to Jessie, in another flash he and Jessie were in the tree house. As he gently rested Jessie on his bed, he started to get to work.

It had been decades since he last had to heal, but that didn't mean he had forgotten how to. Jessie's skin was caked with blood, summoning a wash cloth and some warm water he took to cleaning him immediately.

While washing away the blood he used his powers to numb the area he was cleaning. Once that was done he moved on to Jessie's chest.

After around thirty minutes he was done.

By now the pig, Reuben was cuddled up besides Jessie. All of his bruises and bones were healed, but that didn't change the fact that when he got to the Sunshine Institute he was going to enjoy **breaking **those thugs that decided to hurt his champion.

But that was for later, right now he was content to watch over Jessie.

**Jessie's P.O.V**

His mind was groggy, he had a hard time thinking straight. He tried to recall what had happened but all he remembered was-

The thugs.

Those men and women that beat him, where were they? was he in a hospital? but if he was, why wasn't he hurting?

He started to gain some feeling in his body, his senses came back slowly. He noticed that something was curled up next to him, he wasn't sure what it was until he heard a soft snort. 'Reuben ' he thought, so he was in his house, otherwise he doubted a hospital would let a pig in.

Someone else was here with him, perhaps it was his saviour? he heard a soft, barely audible humming coming from their direction.

It wasn't a song he was familiar with, but it was calming. After a few minutes of listening the unfamiliar song he found strength to open his eyes.

At first everything was blurry, blinking a few times as his vision cleared, he looked down at Reuben. Smiling softly at him ( they broke his jaw, he should be in pain, why wasn't he in pain?) he looked up at his savior, to thank them.

But all words were caught in his throat as he looked at the- the being before him.

No human had grey skin, no human he had ever met had had that red, crimson like hair.

No human had red and yellow eyes.

The in-human smiled at him, almost seeming unsure. Jessie refused to faint, no matter how much he wanted to.

The redhead opened his mouth and spoke, his was... odd. Almost echo-e like in a way. Jessie couldn't exactly explain it.

"So I'm sure you have questions, and I can answer them" he said, smiling almost shyly.

**~LINE BREAK ~**

**Alright! sorry if the chapter took some time, i had exams and i wasn't sure what to write.**

**anyway please rate review, comments would be really appreciated and see everyone next time!**


	4. The Talk

**3rd Person P.O.V**

After waking up Jessie thought that, upon seeing his savior, they would talk. He would explain to Jessie why he saved him, why he (_bothers_) cares with him. He wasn't expecting the silence following his awakening to be so, so..._awkward_.

All they were doing was staring at one another. Romeo was expecting him to scream, shout, demand answers; not stare in silence! He didn't know what to do! how does one explain they've been following (" stalking, but you can't admit that, can you?") someone?

So he waited, and waited...and waited some more since neither seemed to know how to start this, surely, awkward conversation. Finally, it seemed, that they would _have_ to talk, as Jessie sneezed.

"Bless you" Romeo said automatically. Jessie was unsure, but if someone was polite enough to say 'bless you' surely they couldn't be that bad?

"Thank you?..." he trailed off, playing with his shirts (wasn't he wearing a different one this morning? ) sleeves.

"It's alright "Romeo huffed, leaning back a little, "I assume you have questions? " he questioned, eyes staring expectantly.

"Oh! oh right, umm wh-who are you exactly? " Jessie asked, throat dry and his words coming out as more of a mumble . The redhead opened his mouth, and then promptly closed it.

Should he be honest? what if he scared Jessie away, what if he never wanted to see him again, never wanted anything _to do _with him?

'Screw it' he thought, Jessie was too kind to do that, that much he knew.

" I am The Admin, but you may call me Romeo" He answered. He had never _actually _told anyone his real name, so he was a little confused as to why he would tell _anyone _so _easily_.

But then again no ones ever really caught his interest as much as Jessie has.

Jessie blinked, he wasn't sure what an 'admin' was, but he thought his name, Romeo's name was pretty cool. Smiling a tiny bit, " That's a nice name, but uhh, what exactly is an admin?" Jessie asked a little unsure.

"Ah, well...an Admin is a..."Romeo frowned, should he say god? but while powerful Admin's weren't _that_ powerful. "Something akin to a God, or rather a demi-god" Jessie nodded in understanding, which was good for Romeo since he didn't know of any other way to put it.

"So, why me?" Jessie asked.

Romeo looked at him for a few seconds, trying to come up with a good response. "You caught my interest. Which wouldn't really be a big deal, except you didn't...you weren't - Arrgh!"

Jessie jumped, as Romeo started pacing. He hadn't expected him to get angry. Did he do something wrong?

Noticing his expression Romeo's gaze softened, sighing ( He didn't need to, but it felt relaxing in a way ) he looked at Jessie, then to his wrist where the bracelet lay, to the room filled with gifts he had given him. Why did he care so much? why did he choose Jessie?

"I don't know, you just caught my curiosity. All of my other champions or champion candidates were adults who couldn't do the simplest of things without mucking it up or getting hurt." Jessie's attention was drawn to Reuben, the little pig was oinking softly, wanting to be pet.

"How did I catch your attention?" Jessie softly asked. Meeting Romeo's (inhuman, monstrous, _dangerous _) eyes.

He chuckled a bit. "You were being attacked by all those monsters, and then the creepers exploded covering you in slime" He was smiling, but Jessie was frowning in confusion.

"But..you said that other people were older, so wouldn't they be better?"His answer was Romeo's deep, booming laughter "Ohh you couldn't be more wrong, most of those 'adults' can barely survive a day in a jungle! And they call them selves _professionals__!_"

As Romeo continued laughing at old memories, Jessie looked on, thoughtful. Wondering if what he said was true, if adults that called them selves professional were actually terrible survivalist's.

Giggling some more Romeo turned his gaze towards Jessie, the boy had a thoughtful expression on his face.

Looking at the Jessie, he wondered how he was feeling. It had been a very long time since he'd healed anyone, he hoped Jessie wasn't currently in pain.

Shaking his head to get rid of those thoughts, he waited for Jessie to say something. Jessie upon seeing Romeo looking in his direction looked back.

Clearing his throat, Jessie green eyes staring into Romeo's red and yellow ones,"Now what?" he asked, a curious look on his face. "What do you mean? " he asked scooting closer to Jessie, eyebrow raised.

"Well you said something about champions and how most people aren't very good at things, so what are you going to do with me?"Jessie stammered out.

'Ah, so he wanted to know what my plans are for him!' Romeo smiled. "Well, I was thinking you become my champion! Don't worry it's less serious than it sounds" seeing the look Jessie was giving him, he elaborated, "Being my champion means that we'll go on adventures together, I'll make puzzles and challenges for you, and of course as your new best friend I'll give you anything you want!" Romeo said, smiling so hard his cheeks felt sore.

Jessie wasn't sure what to think. Of course he was flattered, I mean wouldn't everyone be if they had a _literal god_ wanting to be their friend? but... Jessie wasn't much of a fighter. And challenges sounded like he would have to fight, but if Roemo chose him that ment he thought tphe had the talent, right? He bit his lip, he was starting to like Romeo, he seemed like a really great guy, scary? yes, dangerous? yes, evil? not likely considering he looked like a puppy right now. But what exactly did being his champion entail.

Taking a deep breath Jessie lifted his eyes to meet Romeo's, who had a (hopeful) expectant look.

"Well, what would being your champion entail?" seeing his slightly confused look which pretty much said ' I just told you, didn't i?'.

"As in, I would still be allowed to live here right? ya know things like that " Jessie explained, seeing understanding cross his face.

"Well of course! your house, your friends that won't change, but your schedule will" Romeo said happily. Was Jessie going to accept? he hoped so.

Jessie stared for a moment, looked down at his pig and then back at the Admin, at Romeo.

"I accept, I will be your champion Romeo"

The smile on Romeo's face was contagious as soon enough they were both smiling from ear to ear.

'Finally ' Romeo thought looking at the smiling boy playing with his pig, ' I finally have a friend'

**~LINE BREAK ~**

**And cut! finally those two meet! and i can also start working out what's going to happen next! jk i already have a few ideas.**

**anyway thanks for reading and don't forget to RR .**

**see y'all next time!**


	5. Training, Questions and Finally!

**Romeo's P.O.V **

He watched Jessie train. He was getting better, he hummed thoughtfully, spawning a few more skeletons. Ever since their conversation and Jessie accepting his offer to be his champion, he had been training him. As much as he liked the kid, he couldn't always be there for him, nor could he fight his battles for him. Right now, Jessie was fighting fifteen zombies and five skeletons. A smaller amount than what he would have preferred but he didn't want to push Jessie. His smile widened as Jessie used some of the gauntlets power, killing all the zombies, leaving him to only have to dodge the skeletons arrows.

The gauntlet was one of his proudest creations, being able to do many things. One of which, he was proud to say, could absorb a creepers explosive energy and allow the user to aim it at an attacking enemy. What made him extremely proud however, was that Jessie took to the gauntlet and it's powers like a duck to water.

He hadn't expected him to be so _good _with it! The boy had even learned how to use the gauntlets shield feature to help him jump higher! watching Jessie jump on blocks or enemies and using the shield to launch himself higher was something unexpected. And Jessie kept surprising him.

He was taken out of his thoughts as Jessie finfinished the last of the skeletons off. Clapping, he teleported down.

"Well done! You were amazing out there! not that I expected anything less from you" He chuckled, enjoying the way Jessie's eyes lit up as he was complemented on his amazing performance.

Summoning Jessie's water he handed it to him. Jessie had been training hard ever since he had accepted being his champion. He would have allowed Jessie some leeway since he was so young and, prior to this at least, inexperienced. But he didn't need to.

What Jessie lacked in experience he made up for with inthusiam. Every mob he fought was defeated. Every challenge he made him he passed. It was like Jessie was purposefully being good just to prove himself to him!

Which he probably was, if he was being honest with himself. Jessie reminded him so much of Fred and Zac-

**_No_**

He wasn't going think about _them._

Fred( god, why did I do it? wasn't there a better way? _why did he always ruin everyt-) _he tried not to think about him, but Jessie's kindness and positive energy was so much like _his._

And...Zack.

Zachariah...

(_I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry, please please forgive me, why did he let it happen? oh god why? Why? **WHY?**_-)

He let out a shudder-y breath ("You don't need to breath, why would you? you're _de_-") no need to think about that.

Just focus on the now. Just focus on Jessie.

Opening his eyes he made sure Jessie hadn't noticed his slight-(mental breakdown)-ly frazzled look. He hadn't, good.

Smiling, he made sure Jessie, his champion, his _friend_. was good to go.

Once he was, he spawned in twenty zombies and fifteen skeletons.

'Now, let's see how well he fares' he thought teleporting to the top of a nearby tree.

Jessie lunged and he watched.

**3rd Person P.O.V**

Axel and Olivia were curious. They weren't oblivious to the obvious fact that Jessie was...different. Not a bad kind, but more of a difference in a way he walked or acted, type of different. The first thing Olivia noticed, was that Jessie seemed to be stronger, and faster. While he used to have difficulties carrying large amounts of items, now he could do so and _not _be winded at the end. It was something you'd barely notice if you weren't paying attention.

So Olivia kept watch. She then noticed a few differences in Jessie over the following weeks.

First, he was stronger and faster. Then his reflexes were better, she found that out when while out in town Aiden, decided to throw a large apple at Jessie's head. Which without even looking he caught it. Axel noticed that too.

And then he was being secretive, not that she thought it was wrong, just... odd. For Jessie at least.

Everyone had secrets, some they told to others, some they didn't. Olivia had quit a few secrets of her own, most of which she would _never _tell another living soul. Axel..._probably_ had some as well.

But Jessie never really kept much from them, well except maybe his childhood.

Axel had moved here a few years before her and even then he would rather read comics and play with his cousins dogs on his farm.

Olivia had moved here two years after Axel had moved in with his uncle and aunt, when Axel was seven. She, herself had been six. The reason for moving were..._personal_. The most she would say was that her parents were archaeologists who researched The 'Old World'.

After finding _something _they had decided to pack up and move into a nowhere town somewhere near Boomtown and Redstonia (and she was using 'near' in the loosest terms)

Jessie, however, had grown up here. Or at least she thinks he did, he never really specified. Though it would explain why he knew the townspeople and the town itself so well. How he knew about all the hidden nooks and crannies everywhere.

He would tell them about all the town, about how apparently Gabriel the Worrior was born and raised in this town, though that didn't make much a difference in the way people treated the place and it's people.

Another thing, was how Jessie, as of late, didn't seem to care about The Order of the Stone. If people ever started talking about them and their adventures, he would look bored, or sometime when he thought no one was looking, outright glaring at the mention of them.

So she mentioned it to Axel and they both took note of his reactions.

When people mentioned The Order of the Stone, he'd react negatively when people said something about 'how great they were' or 'what amazing adventurers or heroes they were!' But when people mentioned, say Ellegaard and her new experiments/builds he was fine, maybe even gaining a bit of an impressed look. But if you mentioned Gabriel or Magnus, then he looked bored or unimpressed.

They didn't say anything though. They both decided that if Jessie had secrets he wanted to keep he could, if he ever wanted to tell them they'd be there for him. Even if they were curious and wanted to know, it was Jessie's secret, not theirs.

**~Time Skip~**

**{Two Months}**

**Jessie's P.O.V**

After months of training and lessons. He'd finally be able to prove to himself and Romeo that he was worth it. No matter how many times Romeo told him that he would like him either way, he wanted to do better, _be better_.

And with the Endercon Building Competition coming up, he could start to prove himself. First with his building capabilities, then his potion abilities and then whatever he and Romeo decided on.

Finally, he could start to prove himself.

Finally, he could make his mother proud.

**-Authors note-**

**We're nearly there! soon enough we'll be starting S1!**

**Also, i have quit a few head cannons for this AU and the characters so if yall want a chapter where i go in depth about certain elements of the world and it's characters just say so and I'll do it!**

**Also! over on Tumblr I've created a blog, simply titled " MCSM Guardian AU " if yall want to ask questions go on ahead!**

**anyway thanks for reading and don't forget to RR!**


	6. Interlude No1: Romeo

**Romeo's P.O.V**

Ever since he met Jessie, he had been thinking. Of his past, his childhood, his family and of everything else.

Most people don't know about the 'Old World', other than it's an old myth about a world long forgotten. Of a world that had been destroyed in an apocalyptic event. Some say it was the gods, some say it was their creations. But he knew, _gods he knew_.

His mother, his sweet, caring mother had been twenty-one when she had him. She had married his father at nineteen.

He wasn't sure what his mother's maiden name was, just that it was related to one of the Old Ones. His father however was of an old house, House Bludfyre.

The Bludfyre family had been said to carry the gift of the gods, being able to control fire, be able to survive fire and lava and of course, their most treasured ability, to tame dragons. Dragons weren't like what they were now, besides the Ender Dragon there weren't many left.

But back then, there were thousands! Wyverns, Drakes, Hydras and many others.

But of course, people became fearful of what they didn't understand and as more and more families with unearthly powers started to become more powerful , people only became more fearful.

One day, when he was only a year old, someone had used a Scorpion to shoot his father out of the sky while was flying on his dragon, Umbra.

After that, well...

People became more confident, families that had stood for centuries began to fall. A heir being poisoning here, a head of house' throat being slit... It didn't matter that some of the people they were killing had saved them, protected them in the past.

Nothing mattered to them.

Nothing, but wanting to be the most powerful that is.

It never made sense to him as a child, even now as an Admin, he still couldn't make sense of what exactly the people were thinking.

But why else would they be doing this? what other reason than for the mundane to be the most powerful.

He had never been religious as a child and now that no one knew about the Old Ones, there was no point in believi-

Well there was one, but it didn't matter. The old gods never showed them selves to him or the other admins. So it didn't matter.

But back to his past, after his father died, his disgusting uncle told his mother that if she wanted him, her son to survive, she'd have to marry him.

And his mother who wanting nothing more than for himto survive, agreed.

Sometimes he wished she hadn't, that what she went through hadn't been worth it, that _he hadn't been worth it_.

But if anything good came out of their marriage, it was his siblings.

Thinking about them hurt, he had never told Fred or Xara. It wouldn't make a difference, not really.

Zachariah came first. At first he was angry, that monster couldn't hurt his mother enough, could he? He would fall asleep at night hearing his mother's _screams!_ He would feel sick every time, knowing he couldn't do**anything** to help.

But when he saw how happy his mother was with him, he couldn't be mad.

Not when he made her days, and subsequently his days, brighter.

He made a promise to protect him.

And he...

_And he..._

*****

**( ****Blood, why was there so much blood? it was just a small wound, right? he should be okay, he would be okay, _please be okay-_**** )**

**He Failed.**

*****

And then he had a little sister, a sister that _tore his** mother apart on her way out.**_

Her screams hadn't been that bad when she birthed Zach, it was easier then. But she was starting to get old, right? ('thirty isn't old' his mind had whispered, yet he had ignored it)

And she made him promise to protect her, her only daughter. Diana.

Even now he felt conflicted about his own sister. Romeo loved her he did, but...'she didn't deserve it' he thought remembering everything that happenedThat day.

But it _didn't_ _matter_. They died a long time ago. They, like everyone else from the old world, were dead.

('except you' the voice cooed, seemingly to love his anger at the reminder)

Still, one thing he knew was that no matter what, no matter how hard he tried, people he loved always died.

His mother, with her long curly red hair and sky blue eyes, who sung and played with him, who taught him how to read and write, taught him how to survive.

His father, tall and proud with his brown hair and yellow eyes.

Zachariah mischievous and silly, hair like his and with their mothers eyes.

Diana elegant and cunning, her ginger hair always tied up in a lose bun, with her yellow eyes.

Fred, his best friend -**he was leaving me**\- his brother in all but blood -**he didn't care he was leaving just like everybody else**\- and his caring red eyes.

And Xara...imprisoned, all because he was scared.

'I'm an idiot' he thought. He was, wasn't he?

Everyone he loved either ends up dead or abandoning him.

But Jessie wouldn't, he just knew he wouldn't. He wasn't like the rest, he'd stay with him even if they weren't friends, because that's just how he is.

Now, in the present, he wondered...

Would Jessie accept being an Admin? probably not, but maybe he would... He definitely hoped so.

But either way that was a question for another day.

Now, what was Jessie saying about an Enderman firework dispenser?

**~LINE BREAK ~**

**I'm honestly not sure how this chapter turned out, I wanted it to be sort of ... well slightly traumatic, in ****away.**

**Either way it turned out well.**

**Don't forget to leave a commet, reviews give motivation and purpose to writers!**

**Anyway thank you for reading and see y'all next time! **


	7. Chicken's and Dragons

**Jessie's P.O.V **

It was the day. The day of the Endercon building competition! And He had never felt so excited before. Sure, they had entered the previous competition's, but that was before!

Before he met Romeo.

If he wasn't a bundle of nerves before, then he was now. Before meeting Romeo, his building skills were mediocre at best, terrible at worst. But he was taught by Romeo! And while he wouldn't _exactly _say this to his face, he didn't care that Romeo 'built the world!'.

'So?' He thought, practicing his stances, Reuben watching from a little back. It wasn't like it mattered to him! Romeo was, well...Romeo!

There was no other way to describe him! Sure sometimes he was full of himself but he knew the _real_ him.

The Romeo that worried over Jessie getting an injury, the one that bought and made him gifts, the one that, even though he wasn't meant to 'care about _weak _champions', still took care of him while sick!

The Romeo that _cared_.

But...

He faltered slightly, face falling. But he never said what he did with the other 'champions' or-

"Hey Jessie, you ok? You spaced out for a second there."Olivia asked, voice full of concern. At the moment she was working on some redstone contraption. And while he understood a small portion of what she was doing, he still _couldn't _make out just _what _she was making. 'Sorry Romeo' he thought thinking back to their lessons on redstone. ' But it looks like you just can't teach me anything with redstone!'.

"Yeah, just thinking." He replied.

"Anyway," Olivia said turning back to her contraption," Would you rather fight one hundred chicken sized zombies, or ten zombie-sized chickens?" She asked moving the conversation back to its previous topic.

Thinking on his answer, he swung his sword at the armor stand, continuing to practice.

" Zombie sized chickens. Not because I think they'd be easy, but because they'd be...an abomination!" He exclaimed, just thinking about it made him shudder. 'Imagine what they'd eat!'

Olivia visibly shuddered,"Think of all those big chicken feet!" she turned towards him showing him what she was holding.

He stopped, feeling Reuben but his head against his leg. He turned to pet Reuben, "Like I said, an abomination." He frowned slightly, thinking.

'An abomination that Romeo would probably make' He thought wryly, thinking of all the other hybrid creatures that Romeo made. Though, he doubted Romeo would make giant chickens, it just wasn't his style. (Plus, he always seemed...odd around them)

Olivia picked up a piece of redstone, "Soo...I've got a daylight sensor on the roof..." she placed it in a pattern he couldn't quite make out.

"Mmm...hmmm..."

"And if I did this right, the lamps should turn on when it gets dark."

Wait- why was she doing this?

He paused, watching what she was doing intently.

"Mmm-hmm..." he hummed, letting her know he was still listening.

"I didn't want to just leave Reuben here with nothing while we're at the building competition." She said, finished with her redstone.

Now he was fully facing her, "He's coming with us." he said. No way was he leaving Reuben alone, not after last time.

She looked surprised, "Really?" she asked.

"What kind of question is that? Of course he is." He said a tad defensively.

Olivia held her hands up, "Okay, I'm not saying he shouldn't come. I'm not... but don't you think it's a little weird that you take him everywhere you go? He kind of makes us look like, I don't know...amateurs." She finished. Sighing he looked at Reuben, who looked at him as if to say 'can you believe her?'.

"It's not weird at all.Reuben is the best pet I could ask for. Obedient, loyal, and always happy to see me at the end of a long day." He said, meeting said pigs gaze.

Reuben glared at him. Or he tried to. Pigs couldn't really glare.

He grimaced, "Friend. I should have said friend, not pet." He fixed, Reuben' glare lessening.

Olivia sighed, "I didn't mean anything by it. I'm glad he's coming. I just don't want people to have one more reason to call us losers," She turned away from him sounding disappointed, "I'm getting tired of it."

He hated it when his friends where sad. "We're not losers, Olivia." He told her, walking over to her.

She sighed in a mix of anger and sadness , "We lose _all_ the _time_. It's what we do."

"Okay, okay! _That_ might be true... But if that's the case...we win at losing!" He cheered her up (or at least attempted to).

She sighed, smiling at him, "Alright, fine." She said turning to collect her belongings.

He smiled, feeling the heat of his bracelet against his skin. It pulsed and hummed, letting him know that no matter what, Romeo was there for him.

He wasn't sure why, but he didn't want people to know about Romeo and the whole 'I'm his champion' business. At least not yet. It scared him, what people would say, what people would do if they knew about him.

Romeo was the Admin, a powerful, godlike being that, apparently, made the world (he didn't doubt that he did, but he still found it unbelievable). The gauntlet, was sadly to obvious. But he told Romeo that there was a simple solution, when asked what he was going to do about it.

Romeo wanted him to wear the gauntlet and so did he himself. But it was to obvious, it wouldn't be easy to hide. Until he asked Romeo if he could make the gauntlet appear as something else when he wasn't using it. The answer was yes. And so, now instead of having a normal enchanted bracelet, he had a gauntlet that when not in use turned _into _his bracelet.

Shaking his head he turned towards to his chests, making sure he had everything he needed. Axel was meant to show up soon; then they could all head to the Endercon building competition.

Suddenly he heard hissing. Olivia stilled, before turning around, looking for the source of said noise. Reuben oinked softly, sniffing the ground.

The sound was getting louder. Where was it coming from? It sounded like it was coming from the trap door...

Just as he opened the trap door a creeper face popped up, screaming.

Olivia jumped with small scream, he jumped back as well, bumping into the armor stand. Reuben squealed, scrambling away from the creeper. Said creeper started laughing, climbing the rest of the way up they reveled themselves to be a man in a creeper mask. More specifically; Axel.

"You-you sho-*gasp*...should have seen your faces!" He exclaimed, clutching his midsection as he gasped for air, laughing.

Olivia glared, holding her hand to her chest. He wasn't much better. Taking calming breaths to steady his heart, he steadied himself.

Reuben snorted, growling. Before charging at Axel head first.

Axel was still laughing when Reuben ramed his head into his stomach.

"Ow!" Axel said in pain rubbing his sore stomach. 'That will most likely bruise' he thought, watching Reuben strut back to where he was standing until Axel had scared them all. He watched bemused as his pig gave his friend the stink eye, or the piggy version of it.

Reuben used to be more shy, more submissive. That was until, yet again, Romeo came into their lives. The fighting and training made Jessie stronger, as was intended. But as Reuben always tagged along, he seemed to grow quite a bit of a backbone.

He still remembered when Romeo had asked a slightly rude question on why he had a _pig _of all things. Reuben didn't take kindly to the insult. So he bit him.

He could still hear Romeo complaining that 'A pigs bite shouldn't hurt this much! What does he do? File them?!'

But Romeo cared for Reuben, that much was clear when he had put said pig in his lap while watching him fight. Usually he just levitated him.

Shaking his head he brought himself back to the present.

"Right, anything we need to do before we go?" He already had everything he needed, but it didn't hurt to make sure.

"Oh right! I made this for the little guy" Axel said, pulling something black from his backpack.

It was an ender dragon costume.

Olivia raised her eyebrow, "_You _made that?" She asked suspiciously.

Axel blushed lightly, "Welllll actually my aunt made it- but I helped!" He replied bashfully.

Smiling, he took the costume from Axel's hands and called Reuben over. Olivia and Axel watched as he put it on, giggling when he was done.

Reuben looked adorable, ender dragon ears flopping around as he tilted his head.

"Aww he's adorable!" Olivia cooed. Axel had an awed look on his face as Reuben started chasing the dragons tail.

Getting up and looking around once more, making sure he had everything they might need, "Well, if thats everything" he asked looking towards his friends. Olivia gave a thumbs up while Axel nodded, already making his way towards the ladder.

Olivia followed, grabbing the extra redstone supplies as she went.

He picked Reuben up and tucked him under his armpit. Just as he was about to descend the ladder he smelt a familiar scent.

Cinnamon and sulfur, and heard a more than familiar English accent.

"Good luck, Jessie"

Looking around Romeo was nowhere to be found, but then again it _was _Romeo. He found sneaking around while invisible fun.

Shaking his head he made his way down towards Axel and Olivia. Prepared to win the Endercon building competition. They started walking.

He hoped they won, he really wanted to ask a certain warrior what happened to the Command Block.

**-LINE BREAK-**

**Okay, firstly I'm sorry for not updating. I was stumped as to how to do this chapter and had a little bit of writers block.**

**And secondly, thanks to everyone that reads and reviews this story, it really means a lot to me and helps keep me motivated.**

**Anyway thank you for reading and don't forget to leave a review! **


	8. Building, Fighting, Dealing

**3rd Person P.O.V**

Jessie went down the ladder. Axel and Olivia glanced around a bit, Olivia noticing that someone had put up _more _posters about The EBC ( Endercon Building Competition). Jessie jumped down, skipping the last two steps. Placing Reuben down he watched as he trotted around a bit.

"Right, let's go guys"Jessie said, allowing them to gather their bearings.

Together they started walking. Less than a minute passed before Jessie mentioned the posters.

"Yeah, there sure are a bunch more than before, Oh! and you'll never guess what the prize is!" Axel said, waiting for his friends reactions. Jessie glanced at Olivia, who in turn, glanced at him. Stopping next to a certain poster, one which had the face of the prize and writing underneath, Jessie started to read.

"'The winners of The Endercon Building Competition will meet Gabriel The Warrior and spend the day with him'" His voice wavered slightly on the man's name. His two friends, who had known him for so long, noticed it instantly.

They still hadn't asked him _why _he now disliked certain members of The Order of the Stone. Not like they could judge however. Axel wasn't the biggest fan of Ellegaard, not really seeing the point of redstone machines when you could just blow something up.

The same went for Olivia, just with Magnus. Finding his explosive ways to extreme and dangerous for her tastes.

Still, Jessie used to practically _worship_ the Order, what had happened to change his mind? Yet they didn't ask. He'd tell them when the time was right.

"Yeah, no offense Axel, but we have been seein' these posters for days" Jessie consoled lightly, not wanting his friend to be embarrassed. Axel blushed lightly, "Yea I guess you'd probably see more stuff around here..." trailing off he looked about. Before smiling, having spotted something.

"Hey guys, sheep!" he exclaimed. Rushing over, but careful not to startle them, he picked some grass. Following at a more sedated pace. Pulling some sheers from his pocket, Jessie careful not to spook the sheep Axel was feeding, started to gather wool.

Pulling another pair from his pocket, Axel handed them to Olivia.

She giggled at his bashful look. No matter where they went he always had some of the weirdest things with him.

Mostly farm equipment.

Getting to work on the other sheep they started sheering. Reuben glared at a sheep that was rubbing up against his friend-owner.

Once they all gathered up enough wool, and grabbing some dye, they made their way back towards the path to town.

They talked on their way there. Axel's aunt was pregnant and they were hoping for a girl. Congratulating him, Olivia lamented that she would never have a sibling to call her own.

Jessie started, saying how _he _wished for a brother before pausing.

Brows furrowing his paced slowed, Axel and Olivia to entrenched in their conversation to notice right away.

He didn't have a sibling. His parents, his _mother_, died before such a thing could happen. And yet he just felt like that was...wrong.

Of course, he could call his friends his family, but that was different. They were friends first.

So why did he feel like that...wasn't exactly _right_.

Noticing he had fallen back he sped up. Joining the conversation, which was about what they were going to build, he smiled. All the while wondering why he felt something was going to go wrong.

**-LINE BREAK -**

Making their way to the building area they went for the woman at the front. Smiling at them, " Hi! You joining this year?" she inquired.

Nodding they went to sign their names. Seeing the 'Team Name' slot they paused. Olivia thought, before shaking her head. Axel did the same. They couldn't think of a good name. Jessie had two ideas.

One was the Order of the Pig, for Reuben.

And the other was...

A warmth on his wrist clued Jessie in on who was nearby. The lady at the desk was busy with another team, she had left the papers to them.

Jessie looked about, looking for anything that could be a sign. Looking up in a tree he saw the eyes. Red and yellow, filled with slight amusement at something. Meeting his eyes, Romeo grinned and nodded.

It had come up in a previous conversation. Romeo asked him if they had to have a team name. Jessie told him that they always did, but every year they had a hard time coming up with something to call themselves. Romeo jokingly said they could call themselves 'The Admins or The Champions'. It stuck with him.

Jessie liked it. He was sure if he explained the meaning of what an Admin was, they'd like it too.

Smiling at Romeo, who was invisible to all but him, he wrote the name down.

Giving the lady the papers back, and acting like he didn't see her incredulous look at the odd team name, she told them their booth number.

As they walked there , "Hey Jessie, what's an Admin?" Olivia asked looking at the sign they were given. The sign was promptly placed right in front of their booth.

"An Admin is a type of God. A world watcher, beings who help and take care of the world and it's people." He explained. Romeo told him that Admin's were gods, but in a book from the Old World he had been given he learned what it's people classed them as.

Seeing her bewildered look and Axel's confused one, "I read it somewhere..." He mumbled.

Shaking her head, she went to say something only to be interrupted by Aiden.

"Hah! So you named your team after some old dusty legend? As if you guys could be _anything _like that!" He cackled.

Axel practically growled out his words, "And what about it? Your name isn't any better!" Aiden stopped at that.

"What are you saying, at least we aren't named after some fake fairytale!" He retorted with a grin.

Maya and Gil laughed. Lukas tried to call Aiden back, before someone did something they'd regret. Jessie wasn't letting him get away that easy.

"So?_ We _are named after a group of _gods_, fake or not. _You _are named after a _cat_, which -if I wanted to- could be changed to something else."

Aiden glared, "Like what?" "I personally think 'The Pussy-cats' sounds _much _better"

'That...wasn't as good as it sounded in my head' Jessie thought not letting his face change from the smug look he had on. Aiden sputtered a bit, trying to say something before Lukas grabbed ahold of him. Dragging him back to their booth Lukas looked back at them, wincing a bit at Axel's glare.

Reuben glared at their retreating forms, if only his Jessie didn't want his new abilities to be kept a secret. The pig wanted the bullies to pay.

Seeing his glare, Olivia giggled. The tension left Axel as he too saw Reuben's face, giggling as well. The pigs on the farm never looked like that!

Going towards the crafting table they all put their items together. The plan was to build a fireworks dispenser with a wool statue. The original plan was to make an enderman or a creeper. Until Jessie started getting some lessons and tips from Romeo, that is.

Telling them his plan for a statue of the thing the Order was renowned for would secure the win for them. Along with the fireworks in the colours of the Order.

They got to work on crafting their items. The competition allowed people a chance to craft any items they needed.

Axel got to work on the fireworks and stained glass. Olivia, you guessed it, worked on the redstone items. Jessie worked with the wool and dye, with Reuben watching.

A startled, choked gasp from Axel made Jessie and Olivia lift their heads from their work.

Seeing what prompted such response from their friend they gasped. Olivia's eyes widened while Jessie wondered how _they_, of all people, got a _beacon._

"A _beacon_... A freakin' _beacon__! _" Axel said, wondering how they got it.

Seeing their amazed and shocked looks Maya, who at the moment was holding said beacon, waved it at them. The suns rays hitting the glass of it making it shine an array of colours.

"Hey guys!" a female voice said, pulling their attention to its direction.

Petra waved at them, mostly at Jessie and Lukas.

"Hey Petra, thanks again for the nether star" Lukas said, sincerely smiling at Petra. She just nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"Petra! Your helping these tools!" Axel half said, half groaned. Petra just smiled, " Well I wasn't about to turn down a deal, now was I?"

Axel looked annoyed, wondering why anyone would want to _willingly _spend time or associate with them. Olivia lightly smacked Axel on the arm, ignoring his exclaimed 'what?' she smiled at Petra in apology.

Petra just rolled her eyes, grinning.

"You shouldn't talk to losers Petra, it might rub off on you" Aiden said glaring at them.

Petra rolled her eyes. She couldn't understand Aiden's problem with Jessie and his friends. Aiden turned to his friends, looking over his shoulder at them, "Don't worry, you guys will be able to look at our build _after _we win the competition."

The sound of someone tapping a microphone caused all the competitors to turn to the front area where the judges sat.

**"Attention builders! The Endercon Building Competition will begin in 1 minute!"**

Hearing that all contestants turned to their respective groups, preparing. Aiden, throwing one more lazy, smug smirk at Jessie, walked towards his group.

Petra turned to her friends, wishing a good luck before going to join the other viewers.

Seeing the Ocelots doing a handshake Axel and Olivia frowned. Jessie lifted both hands palm upwards looking at them. Axel was quick to lift one hand, with Olivia doing the same. As one they smacked their hands down on Jessie's, ready to win.

**"The Endercon Building Competition starts...NOW!"**

People started immediately building, grabbing supplies and items they needed.

The Admins started immediately placing block after block. The foundation on which they'd place the redstone and dispensers being built first. Ignoring Aiden's attempt to aggravate them they continued, Axel finishing the foundation with Jessie starting on the dragon and Olivia the redstone. Reuben trotted around happily watching his Jessie build the fearsome beast of which he was disguised as.

Oinking in encouragement Reuben watched Friend Olivia use the red earth stone to make a complicated machine, to him anyway. Jessie smiled at Reuben's cute noises before going back to building. The dragon was going to be coiled around the build, protecting it. It's wings, which he was building right now, where going to be opened up, as if it were about to fly.

Axel, done with the foundation which was made of sandstone, climbed down. He grabbed some purple glass and started adding it to the build. Eyes and claws were purple glass with the odd few spikes on its back.

Olivia grimaced, the redstone starting to give her a headache. She pushed it aside, no matter how complicated it was it didn't matter, not when her friends depended on her.

Finally finished she placed the fireworks in their proper place. Jumping down and putting the final lever down she nodded to her friends. Axel and Jessie put the last touches on the dragon and jumped down.

A loud buzz went off, signalling the end of the event. The judges went around looking at the builds. Someone had built a slime block machine that launched you into the sky, another a machine that, to Jessie's and a few others horror/disgust, cooked chickens seconds after they were grown.

The Ocelots rainbow beacon was impressive. Except it was rather plain. The judges made their way over to booth 5 and gasped. The build was impressive, much more than they usually see. The ender dragon, from what one judge pointed out, was coiled around a machine. Asking them to turn it on they witnessed fireworks in blue, green, red and yellow light up the late afternoon sky.

It was rather obvious who was winning this year, "And the winners of this years Endercon Building Competition is- The Admins!"

People cheered, the fireworks still lighting the sky up and bathing the surrounding area in bright colours.

Aiden glared as Jessie and Olivia were hugged by Axel, who picked them up and spun them around. The pig, Refus or whatever was hopping around their feet in that stupid dragon costume.

Seeing the lava out of the corner of his eye he had an idea.

No one was watching him, except his friends. Who grinned when they realised what he intended to do. Except Lukas who looked worried. He didn't understand why he cared.

Breaking the cobblestone that blocked lava he watched as the tail of the dragon costume caught on fire. The pig panicked, squealing loudly. Jessie looked in his direction, seeing his pig and then Aiden.

Reuben, panicking, ran towards the woods. In his panic forgetting that the woods where dangerous and that he was safest with his Jessie. He didn't hear his Jessie shout his name.

Jessie watched Reuben run, not sure if he could catch up with him. The familiar warmth on his wrist calmed him, but not by much.

Turning to Aiden who still had that annoying, smug smile on his face Jessie stalked over to him.

Aiden opened his mouth to taunt Jessie further, but was interrupted as Jessie's fist connected with his jaw. Axel cheered him, Olivia was silent. Shocked.

Jessie never got physical in the past. Never.

"Guys! You block the lava and protect the build. I'll find Reuben."

Nodding, "Be careful Jessie," Olivia said.

**-Line Break-**

Reuben ran. He didn't know where, he was panicking, needing to get as far away from the lava as possible.

Suddenly the burning costume was no longer on him. He was also floating. Sniffing, he oinked in recognition. Cinnamon and sulfur. Friend Romeo.

Romeo, as gently as he could, picked the panicking pig up. Smelling his scent the pig calmed. Looking up at the grey skinned man Reuben snorted. Romeo laughed as the pigs warm tongue gave him thankful kisses. Petting his champions pet he smiled. Jessie had done amazingly. The dragon was excellently done, the details making it look like the real thing.

The smile slipped. The Ender Dragon...

It was one of the Elder Dragons, a dragon that had came from the Old World. One which he had grown fond of. It was one of the reasons he wasn't a big fan of The Order. The dragon was harmless, unless provoked. It wasn't the dragons fault that stupid humans kept going through the portal, that _they _kept attacking_ it_.

When he made challenges, he made the mobs and his other creations without sentience. They would only be, in a way, toys. Puppets.

The monsters, were- well...monsters, they would harm people wether he spawned them in or not. So he didn't care if they died or not.

Animals he spawned in just as a thing to carry loot and treasure.

Non sentient.

But the Ender Dragon was sentient. A friend.

And the only way to get them back was to get the Command Block.

Romeo wished he had never given the block to that ginger. Alice- no, no, it was something else, what was it - Alex!

Yes, Alex. One of the few people that he let above the bedrock. She had been one o- one of _Xara's_ people.

He had kept an eye on her, making sure she didn't say or do anything she shouldn't. She never revealed anything about the Admin's or the underneath. So he didn't need to worry.

Though she had kept the command block in her family. Giving it to her children and telling them not to give it or tell anyone about it.

Of course then _someone _didn't listen to his ancestors advice and had shown it to his friends. And used it.

The reason he couldn't get the command block himself by summoning was because it had the command to ignore him. More precisely, to ignore Admins. The command block was originally used so the people he and the _others _watched over could summon items when they weren't about.

It was admittedly a stupid reason to give such a powerful artifact to humans. But Fred cared about his people, so he wanted them to have it in case of emergency.

Still.

Giving it to people to use was dumb. But letting them use it without someone there to make sure they weren't abusing it was even dumber.

Like the time someone spawned in five stacks of sponges. Or that time someone used it to make a hole all the way down to bedrock.

Or the time someone put in the command so Admins couldn't summon it to them. Or that Admins, unless using the same command block, couldn't reverse its affects.

Sometimes Romeo wondered how they could be so _stupid_.

But then again they were human, even if it had been forever since...since they met. Since they became what they are- what _they were_.

(No. Now there's only one.)

( One to remember and regret. One all alone again.)

(He hated being alone.)

But back to the topic at hand.

Rubbing Reuben's head he looked around. Jessie was near. He also sensed someone else nearby. Female, age 17, creature blood, ging-

'Wait what?' eyes widening Romeo used his powers to read the life signatures of nearby humans. There it was again. Not to far away was a blood signature of someone with creature blood.

Which shouldn't be possible, since people with creature blood were people of the Old World.

People like him.

It shouldn't be possible, he was the last person alive with creature blood, no one else survived. How could they? He didn't, not really.

Focusing on the person he saw them go deeper underground, mineshafts most likely.

'That's not important right now, I need to find Jessie first. Then, I'll see about the descendant of Primum viventium'.

Grabbing Reuben he teleported to his champion.

**-LINE BREAK-**

Jessie sighed in relief as Romeo handed Reuben to him. The pig gave him sloppy kisses as a welcoming, happy to see him. Romeo gave his champion a smile, "Healed him for you, nothing serious, just a few minor burns." Romeo said, grinning as Reuben started to 'kiss' him as well, key word: try.

Chuckling as the pig licked his cheek Romeo glanced in the direction of where he came from, which wasn't really very far away.

Grinning, "See! I knew you'd win! I'm sure even without my help you'd have won," Romeo said. Jessie smiled at him, opening his mouth to say something when they heard a hiss. Both turned to see zombies and spiders making their way towards them, well mostly Jessie.

Jessie handed Reuben to Romeo, pulling out his sword. The zombies were slow, they were easy; spiders were quick and could jump, which they did. One jumped for Jessie, who stabbed the spider before it could bite him. The spiders body slid off the sword, landing on the grass with a wet squelch and then poofing.

The other spiders, seeing what happened to their brethren, knew not to jump at the human child. Instead they split up, two going for his feet, the third going for his back. Romeo levitated lazily, petting Reuben, who looked at his friend-owner in worry. He hoped he'd be fine.

In an impressive show of speed Jessie sliced the heads of the spiders going for his feet, then slashing at the third one. Killing it.

The zombies, which had slowly made their way towards Jessie, were close enough to grab at him. Sadly, they weren't fast enough to dodge his quick slashes. The zombies groaned before poofing, their loot falling to the ground.

Putting his sword away Jessie turned to look around. No more monsters, good. Leaning down Romeo put Reuben on the ground, before levitating over to stand next to his champion. Smiling at him, Romeo went to say something, only to turn invisible. Confused, Jessie looked at Romeo. The power of the gauntlet letting him see Romeo.

Then he heard it, footsteps. They were coming towards him. Fast.

From the bushes came Petra, wielding a sword. She looked around for danger before putting her weapon away, "Man, I thought I'd have to save you, turns out you can handle yourself _pretty _well," she said eyeing the loot and blood on the ground.

Shaking her head," Hey, you ok?" Petra asked coming closer. All the while Romeo was growing increasingly more pale.

Jessie smiled, the adrenaline leaving his system, "Yeah, but what are you doing out here?"

Gesturing for him to follow, "I heard what happened at Endercon, how Aiden tried to sabotage you guys oor something. That you ran after Reuben. And since I was nearby I thought I would make sure nothing bad happened to you," she explained walking deeper into the woods with Jessie and Reuben following. Along with a pale and curious Admin.

Petra was slightly in front of Jessie, allowing him to turn towards Romeo without looking odd. Romeo just waved him off, mouthing a 'Later' at him. Nodding, Jessie continued after Petra.

For a bit they walked in silence, Petra humming a tune Jessie swore he heard before.

Looking back at him Petra asked, "So, how have you been?"

"Good, good. You?"

"Same, been doin' some deals here and there. Nothing new."

"Right, cool"

'This conversation couldn't be any more awkward' Jessie thought. When was the last time he had _actually _talked to Petra? Too long was the answer.

"Oh! Congratulations on winning the building competition," Petra said. Jessie smiled, "Well it _was _teamwork. I couldn't have done it without Axel or Olivia."

"Right, of course. Say, what if we went adventuring sometime, y'know like when we were kids," Petra suggested. Jessie thought on before nodding, " Except those 'adventures' we went on, were in _parks_. And the- the most we actually _did _was save a cat from a tree!"

They laughed. They had more than not ended up covered in dirt and twigs, sometimes even sand.

"Yeah, re-remember the time we, that time we accidentally pulled Ms.Smith's wig off?" Petra said laughing. "Accidentally? You pulled it off after she said you should wear more pink! Because she gave you _clothing advice! _" Jessie exclaimed before joining her laughter.

They had gotten into so much trouble as kids, Jessie thought, yet they didn't spend that much time together anymore.

Romeo smiled as Jessie and his friend, Petra, laughed together over childhood memories. It reminded him of when he was a child, of his siblings, of Diana's laugh-

If he were walking he would have tripped from how fast he stopped. Petra snorted as Jessie recounted one of their 'adventures' from their childhood, something about replacing a mans water with lemon juice.

Romeo had to be sure, _he had to be sure-_

It would make sense, in away. But-

'No', Romeo thought, 'At the moment we focus on the command block, everything else can wait'.

The sarcastic voice was silent, it having been silent for awhile now.( Great, now he was worried about a voice in his _head _being silent!)

...

Maybe he was going insane. Hearing a voice was _never _good. The fact that he wasn't hearing it making him worried was probably not good either.

Right. He was meant to be following Jessie.

His train of thoughts having been ended Romeo teleported to Jessie.

**-LINE BREAK-**

Petra lead Jessie into an underground cave system, the torches and cobwebs giving it a slightly ominous atmosphere.

Reuben sneezed, the dust having going up his nose, both Jessie and Petra saying "Bless you" at the same time. They looked at each other, grinning. Petra lead him over to a chest next to a crafting table, "Hey, I'm about to show you something, but you can't tell _anyone_ " she said, serious.

Jessie nodded, looking at her in barely concealed excitement. If Petra had a secret, it was important.

She opened the chest grabbing something round in a cloth. Unwrapping it she showed him what it was. A black skull with dark grey lines. A wither skeleton skull.

"Woah! You killed a wither skeleton?! Those things are pretty tough," and he meant it. Romeo had him fight a few. Being three feet taller than normal skeletons and with the wither effect it made attacking them harder.

"Yep," she said, " Some guy is making a trade with me, one skull for one diamond."

He whistled. That was a good deal. Reuben must have thought so too, as he squealed in a oddly happy sounding manner. They both chuckled at his actions.

"Anyway, I'm meeting the guy in town, near the gate. I'm thinking you can join me?" Petra suggested hopefully. Jessie nodded excitedly, "Of course! I've always wondered how these type of deals are done." He was, him being interested in pretty much anything.

"Well, we should get a move on then, it's almost time for me to meet him."

They both made their way outside the cave, Petra first asking him if he needed a weapon, which he replied in the negative. His sword was still in perfect shape. And even if he needed a new one, Romeo planned to make him a special one.

Walking out off the cave Jessie saw it was night and for a second wondered how long he would have been searching for Reuben if Romeo hadn't found him, or if he had never met him in the first place.

Jessie shuddered, he couldn't imagine not meeting Romeo. He was his friend, someone he taught him and helped him. In a way Romeo was like a bro-

***HISSSS***

Petra froze, reaching for her sword. Jessie looked back to the entrance of the cave. Creepers, three of them. Eyes narrowing he grabbed his sword, he could deal with thre-

"ARGH!"

***HISSSS***

***BOOM!***

Whipping around Jessie saw Petra jump back, the front of the bridge having been blown up by creepers. Turning back he saw the other three were closer now, to close for him to safely attack and kill them.

Petra looked at him and then to the river underneath them. Grabbing Reuben he turned to Petra.

Eyes wide and shouting, "JESSIE! JUMP!"

***HISSSSSSS***

He jumped just at the last second.

***BOOOM!***

The creepers exploded, the force from the explosions force fully pushing Jessie and Petra further away from the bridge.

Thinking fast Jessie wrapped his left arm around Reuben, using his right one to dive with. The air rushed by them. Reuben squealed in fright, closing his eyes. Petra dived head first. Jessie following. The splash from him hitting her as she resurfaced. Quickly bringing Reuben up he checked the pig over. He was ok.

"Well*cough* that- that was exciting" Petra said while taking deep breaths. Calming her heart she started to swim to land, Jessie right behind her.

Reuben launched himself out of Jessie's arms, rolling around on the grass.

"I, have had enough of explosions and water," Jessie said dragging himself on to the grass. FacinFacing the sky he noticed that fireworks were lighting it up. Turning his head he could _just _about see the top off the dragon they had built over the tree tops.

Petra was wringing her clothes trying to get the water out. Moments later he was doing the same.

"Sooo, explosions and water, eh? I'm sensing a story there," Petra said curiosly. Jessie laughed before starting the tale of how he had nearly blown himself up and ended up in a nearby lake.

He continued the story all the way to town. Where they met up with Axel and Olivia.

Seeing their friend they rushed over, "Jessie! Oh my God we're _so sorry _for not helping with Reuben but-"

"Woah Olivia calm down, its okay I had it handled. Plus you guys had to protect the build!" Jessie said reassuring his friends.

Axel grumbled, "But still..."

Jessie smiled, it was nice to know they cared but they had an important job too. It wouldn't be cool if they spent all that time preparing for the competition and winning it only for their build to be destroyed.

And he told them so.

Being reassured that Jessie wasn't mad at them for not helping him find Reuben made Olivia and Axel feel relieved.

They talked for a bit. Jessie and Petra's clothes finishing drying. Axel had bought a few things. A cool TNT styled wooly blanket and some food for when he was peckish (The food being three sandwiches and five apples).

And Olivia had gotten a new book on advanced technology that was apparently about machines made without redstone. And a new pair of goggles.

Soon enough it was time to meet that guy Petra was dealing with, and after that they would meet Gabriel. Speaking of which, Olivia had given Jessie a badge that signaled that he had won the contest.

Making their way between to buildings they waited. And waited. Then waited some more.

They waited until Petra let out a worried sound, "Maybe...I misunderstood him? Maybe he meant a different alleyway?" She said to herself, "Jessie you stay here in case he's just running late."

For a few moments there was silence. Silence in which Jessie was finally able to look around to see where Romeo was. He shrugged, he sometimes left when important things required his attention, it rarely happened. Still.

Hearing footsteps he turned, "Who are you? I'm supposed to be meeting Petra, not whatever..._you_ are," The bearded man asked suspiciously.

"I'm with Petra, she was worried that she had gotten the meeting place wrong so she went to check the other side," Jessie explaned.

The man hummed, "Is that so," he nodded but before he could say anything else footsteps sounded from behind Jessie. Turning he saw Petra walking towards them at a fast pace.

"I'm here," She said slightly out of breath. Then again she _had _rushed over when she saw that the man was here.

"Yes, yes, we can see that, now if you will, the skull?" Ivor snapped, if he wanted his plan to work then he needed to be quick.

Petra looked annoyed at the man's snapping but handed the covered skull to him. He nodded to the chest, "Your payments in there," Before rushing off.

Jessie shook his head, some people, he thought. Petra opened the chest and made a choking noise, "What? What's wrong?"

Pulling something that was _definitely _not a diamond out, "He tricked me. He _tricked me_," she growled out. Her face was red from anger. She screamed in frustration before turning to him, urgency in her eyes.

"Jessie you have to help me out."

"Hey, I'll help and we will get your skull back or we'll get the diamond, ok?" She nodded.

Jessie and Petra walked out of the alleyway together, Petra grumbling about the lapis and how 'this isn't fair'.

Petra went in the direction the bearded man went. Jessie was about to head in the opposite direction as her, incase the man tried to slip by them.

When a voice whispered "Jessie!", who turned to look at the alleyway they had just come from.

Walking back into the alleyway there he was, The Admin. He looked worried. Jessie looked at him, "Hey, are you oka-""Yes-No, it doesn't matter! Jessie the command block is nearby somewhere, I just don't know _where _exactly." Romeo sighed, he shouldn't snap at him.

Jessie smiled at him reassuringly, " I'll be ok, besides I have you don't I?" Romeo smiled. Jessie was right. What was the worst that could happen?

**-LINE BREAK-**

**AN:Sorry the chapter was late, but i have finally been able to get past the building competition!**

**Please leave a review as they give me the motivation to continue writing and as always thanks for reading! **

**Translation**;

**Primum viventium: ****The first living**


	9. In the basement you'll find

3rd Person P.O.V

Jessie found Olivia near a redstone contraption, firing questions at the man who made it in quick succession. Getting her attention he told her what happened. Olivia shook her head, "Some people" she muttered, and after telling her what the man looked like they went their separate ways.

Reuben gave a encouraging squeal when Jessie sighed in frustration. He smiled down at his pig before continuing his search.

He wondered how long they would look for, they didn't have all day. Soon they would meet Gabriel and Jessie would, hopefully, get the command block (or at least its whereabouts).

Seeing a flash of green and black up ahead, Jessie turned. It was the guy. A quick "C'mon Reuben," and they started hurrying after the guy. Jessie would be able to hold him until his friends came alon-

"Well, if it isn't the cheating loser. Found your dumb pig did you?"

Aiden. Of course. He couldn't leave Jessie alone, could he?

"Aiden, I don't care about what you have to say, so kindly, go screw yourself," Jessie said, frustration evident in his voice. If Aiden said one more thing he was gonna lose it.

"Tsk, I could take you." Aiden scoffed, glaring at him.

Sighing, "Aiden, just stop before either of us do something we regret," He said making his way around the leather jacket clad boy.

Aiden growled. Aiming a punch at Jessie's temple in anger. Jessie, who had been training hard ever since he had accepted being Romeo's champion, had honed his reflexes as best as he could in the short time. Grabbing Aiden's fist, he threw his own punch at him. Aiden groaned. A bruise starting to form where Jessie had landed his hit. By the time Aiden had gotten up, both Jessie and Reuben were out of sight.

Jessie scowled, he had let his anger get the best of him. It wasn't his fault, Aiden was justso annoying.He was sure Romeo would have told him to continue, him not liking Aiden and his friends at all. Still. One punch was the most Jessie would do to him. He wouldn't become a bully.

Seeing the the man up ahead Jessie ran, Reuben right behind him. Grabbing his shoulder he pulled him to face him.

"Aha! You thought you could just scam Pet-" Jessie blushed. The person he had just yanked towards him wasn't the guy he was looking for. They weren't a man at all.

The woman glared, "If you would get your hands off of me," she said. As she stalked away all Jessie could do was mumble out "Sorry."

Glancing at Reuben he noticed the little pig had a wide eyed expression; as if he too understood how embarrassing that was.

Still beet red, Jessie started looking again.

-LINE BREAK -

Finding Axel at a machine, he told him what was going on. Axel told him that he would be on the lookout, though he had continued watching the chicken machine.

Jessie shook his head. He wasn't really worried, as distracted as Axel seemed he would still be on the lookout for the bearded man.

Jessie looked, but couldn't find him. He went around the entire area twice to make sure. Where ever this guy went, they weren't gonna find him.

Just as he was about to call it quits, no matter how much he didn't want to, he realised something; Romeo would know!

He didn't want to ask Romeo to do thingsforhim, but he didn't have much choice; it was ask Romeo for help and get Petra her skull back or not do anything.

Finding a nearby alleyway and making sure not to be seen, he called Romeo.

A second passed. Then Romeo stood before him. The Admin smiled at his friend and champion, "Have you found it?"

He shook his head, causing Romeo to frown. The red head hummed, "So why have you called me?" he asked, not unkindly. Jessie explained what was going on. Romeo nodded his head, humming again. Eyes looking somewhere behind him, "Is that him?" he asked, gesturing towards someone.

Jessie turned. And gasped. It was him, and if Jessie wasn't wrong then he was going to the Town Hall.

Uttering a quick "Thanks!" he ran after the man, leaving Romeo to shake his head.

-A few moments later-

It turns out Petra had told Lukas what was going on, and Lukas being the good friend he was, insisted he help. After a semi-awkward conversation (where they both used 'cool' a lot) they met up with Axel, Olivia and Petra.

Jessie told them he saw the guy going towards the town hall. That's when Jessie realised Lukas wouldnt be able to go with them, as Aiden was the one with the tickets and the moment he found out that Lukas was helping out the so called 'losers' hedefinitelywouldn't give Lukas his ticket.

So to get in they broke a chicken machine trying to scare the guy guarding the entrance. Jessie felt slightly bad as the man who made the machine cried out, trying to fix it.

Together they made their way in to the town hall. On stage they noticed someone hyping the crowd up for someone's - most likelly Gabriel's- entrance.

They looked for the guy who scammed Petra in the crowd, but it was Lukas who spotted him coming out of the basement. Curios, they they made their way down.

The basement was big. Bookshelves lining the walls, full to the brim. Potion equipment lay about, looking to have been in recent use. They split up. Olivia looking through the books. She noticed many were on potionology, herbology, zoobiology, zoology, mythology and a book called 'Mobestiary'. A quick look through the book and Olivia was shocked. The book itself was made from what looked like creeper skin, which shouldn't be possible, and was covered in dust. Almost like no one ever touched it.

Olivia thought for a moment, before putting the book in her inventory. It was covered in dust, ergo no one was using it. A few shelves over Lukas was looking for a place someone would hide a skull. The blond ignored the distrustful looks Axel kept giving him, he was here to help Petra, not fuel the fire that Aiden and his other friends started.

Axel glared at Lukas. Petra giving him a look, "What?" She shrugged, "Nothing," she continued rummaging through the chests. Usually Petra, along with the others, wouldn't go through another persons stuff. However hedidsteal a very expensive skull from Petra, therefore they didn't feel all that bad going through his belongings.

And who knew, maybe he stole some of this stuff as well.

Jessie frowned slightly, not sure how to feel about his friends going through another persons stuff. Though he kept his silence, the guy scammed Petra, it was fair that they had a look through his stuff, right? Jessie made his way to a bunch of drawers, covered in potion ingredients and the like.

Opening the drawers he found a neat pile of unopened letters, a few crumbled/ ripped ones which all seemed to be from the same person (all Jessie could make out from the letter was the first letter of someone's name, 'E', whoever that was) and a few miscellaneous items such as broken keys and a broken picture frame.

Picking it up Jessie saw that while the frame was broken, the glass and the picture itself was fine. It was weird, seeing the Order members so young. A young Gabriel was being hugged by a young Magnus, who hadhair.Next to Magnus was Ellegaard, who seemed to not realise the look she was giving the griefer; one full of love and trust. Besides Ellegaard was a ginger, Soren. He seemed to be fidgeting, though it was hard to tell from the picture. And then there was-

Jessie blinked, brows furrowing, he had known that there was a fifth member of the Order, butthisguy?

He looked happy, Jessie realised. The man was giving Soren a one armed hug, reaching something out of view. Turning the picture over Jessie saw it was signed.

Good luck on your adventures, Vos!Love Gabriel, Ellegaard, Magnus, Soren and Ivor.

So his name was Ivor? Jessie hummed, happy he didn't have to refer to him as 'beardy' or 'guy' anymore. Though he was puzzled as to who this 'Vos' was, maybe an old friend? But why would Ivor have the picture?

Jessie stared for a moment, before placing the photo in his inventory. He wasn't sure why but he got the oddest feeling that he may need it later on. But then again, he had always got these feelings. And they had never led him wrong...

Petra huffed loudly, "Where is it?!" A chest closed loudly. Jessie peered around the corner to see Lukas looking at something odd. Walking over to him he just had to ask, "What'cha got there, Lukas?" He looked over the blondes shoulder and nearly gasped. The item Lukas held was a book or journal. Though that wasn't what was amazing, it was what it was made of that was amazing. The journal was covered in scales; dark yellow, nearly bronze, coloured scales. With a single pale, nearly see through gem in the middle. The gem was surrounded by thin chains, stopping anyone from opening it. Lukas made an impressed sounding noise, trailing his finger up and down the spine.

"Ow!" Lukas yelped, dropping the journal.

The journal dropped to the floor, a small drop of blood on the side where Lukas was feeling. The blonde hissed, putting the bleeding finger in his mouth. Picking the journal back up, this time careful not to cut himself, he and Jessie watched in silent awe as the blood seemed to disappear. The pale gem seemed to glow a dull colour, somewhere between red and yellow, but not quite orange. The chains keeping it closed fell off.

For a moment they said nothing. Only the sounds of their friends movements echoing around them. Then, almost as if they shared a mind, they shared a glance, "What just happened? ""What just happened?!"

They stopped. Lukas was breathing heavily, eyes darting between the journal and his now healed finger.

"Je-Jessie you...you saw that, ri-right? I'm not-" his hands shook a bit as he tried to calm himself, " I'm not going insane, right? That...that really happened...?"

"Yeah, I saw it too. Lukas, you are okay, right?" Lukas nodded.

A few seconds passed. The sound of people walking above them a background noise as Jessie alternated between looking at the book and Lukas. Just as he opened his mouth to ask Lukas ifhe really was okay,Olivia poked her head around the corner.

"Hey, we found something- Are you two alright? You look like you saw a Husk," she said, taking a few steps towards them. Lukas grabbed the book, shoving it into his inventory as quickly as he could without Olivia seeing, "Yep! Just...just saw a bat is all. Surprised us, that's all."

Olivia nodded, before going back to whatever she found. Jessie looked at Lukas questioningly, but the blonde gave him a look.Later.

Jessie nodded. They had more important things to worry about than a weird book.

Though there was a chance it was important.

Jessie wondered if Romeo might have any knowledge of such a book.

Together, Lukas and Jessie made their way through the bookcases to where Axel, Olivia and Petra were.

-LINE BREAK -

Olivia was looking at something, something that glowed and lit up her face.

When Jessie saw what she was reaching to touch, he shouted at her to stop.

Everyone jumped, letting out startled yells. They turned too Jessie.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked, heart still beating erratically.

Jessie thought on what he should say, then decided it wouldn't hurt to be a little honest. "That block could be dangerous, especially if it's inthatplacement," he said pointing at the soulsand on either side of the block.

Lukas, who had been silent, nodded and said "Jessie is right, I'm not sure what that block is but it looks like the recipe for a wither."

Petra looked down at the chest near her feet and opened it. The others watched as she pulled outthreewither skulls.

"We need to tell someone about this," Olivia whispered. Everyone silently agreed, the sounds of people cheering upstairs reminding them that there were people, innocent people, right on top of a living deathtrap.

They started to make their way back up.

Until they heard the basement door open.

Hearing the distant voice get closer they hid amongst the bookshelves and equipment. Jessie grabbed Reuben, holding the pig close to him.

Jessie listened to Ivor speak.

He sounded resentful, though Jessie couldn't blame him. If his friends did to him what the Order did to Ivor, then he would be a little hurt too.

Olivia lifted her head, trying too see where Ivor had gone as his voice grew distant. Sadly she missed the potion bottle that was close to her, accidentally knocking it over and sending it crashing to the ground.

Ivor paused in his speech, hearing one of his potions fall. He got up to investigate. Petra watched him walk closer to where Olivia was.

Petra glanced at Jessie, who nodded. They pulled out their swords, just in case, and jumped out.

"You! What are you doing in here?" Ivor snapped, eyes glanced at the bookcase which hid the wither. His gaze hardened, "What did you see?"

"Everything. We know you're building a wither and that you plan to release it on the crowd!"

Ivor glared at him and Petra, backing away as he saw Axel, Olivia and Lukas come out of hiding. He mumbled something which Jessie couldn't catch; he rummaged through his inventory, pulling out a pumpkin. Ivor walked backwards, before turning and pulling another lever.

The lever caused the wall to retract, showing Iron blocks in a T shape. Ivor turned and slammed the pumpkin on it.

The Iron shifted, breaking apart and moulding into a more human like shape. The pumpkin disappeared, melting into the golems skin and giving it's face some shape.

Ivor turned towards them, "Get rid of our guests, will you?"

The golem moved towards Lukas, arms raised. Jessie narrowed his eyes, grabbing his sword.

Lukas was frozen, terror in his eyes. Lukas was snapped out of said terror when he was flung behind Jessie, right before the golem brought it's arms down; the ground cracked.

Lukas breathed shakily, realising just how close he came to dying.

"T- thanks Jessie."

"No problem- Olivia watch out!"

The girl tripped, the golem's eyes gleamed in the low light. Petra jumped in front of Olivia, sword clashing against the Iron arms of the golem. The ginger grunted, the full force of an iron golem too much for her.

Thankfully Olivia had snapped out of her daze and gotten out of the way, allowing Petra to move out of its way.

Axel grabbed Olivia, throwing her over his shoulder and running upstairs. Lukas followed with Petra and Jessie guarding against the golem incase it followed them.

-LINE BREAK -

The door slammed shut. Jessie and Petra leaned against it, breathing heavily. The others were in similar condition; Jessie's heart started to calm.

Olivia's hand shakily smoothed her hair, she looked pale.

"Let's... never do that again, okay?"

They agreed.

"We- we need to tell people about this, guys. If- if he releases a wither, it - it will be bad" Lukas stressed, eyes roaming over the crowds.

His friends were in here.

Axel suddenly grinned, pulling those closest to him in for a hug. Olivia looked used to his sudden hugs, while Lukas blushed beet red, not used to such things.

"Hey! What do have to worry about? The worlds greatest warrior is here, a member of the Order of the Stone. He'll deal with that wither in no time!"

Petra grinned, "You're right Axel! Gabriel wouldn't let anything bad happen!"

Jessie grinned tightly.

Olivia frowned, "But we should still tell him. No one- not even the greatest warrior - wants to fight a wither without warning."

Jessie avoided their eyes as they agreed to warn Gabriel about the wither. He wanted to tell them what he knew, but would they believe him? It took a lot for him to believe Romeo when he told him.

He jumped, Lukas calling him.

He couldn't meet the blondes eyes, not when he knew- not when he was keeping such a secret from them.

Jessie hoped Gabriel was actually competent and it was just the Ender Dragon he couldn't defeat.

-LINE BREAK -

The winners of the Endercon Building Competition would meet that years celebrity back stage after the QA segment of the might. Which meant, even though they won the competition, Jessie and his friends had to wait.

The crowd didn't part easily, making it harder for them to get to Gabriel.

When the announcer called him out the crowd went wild. The cheers were deafening.

Lukas winced.

He had never liked loud noises much.

"Gabriel!""Hey Gabriel!" "I'm your biggest fan!" "GABRIEL!"

The dark skinned warrior chuckled. Waving at the crowd, he calmed them.

"Please, please."

They started to quite, listening with rapt attentive.

"Thank you," he grinned, throwing his arms in the air.

"Are. You. With me?" And the crowd started again.

Axel had made his way through the crowd, ending up besides Lukas. He gave a questioning look as the blonde covered his ears.

Lukas winced, "I'm, ah, not fond of loud noises." He explained, rubbing his ears a bit.

Axel nodded, mouth making an 'ah' shape.

People started lining up, ready to ask their hero questions. Olivia and Lukas lined up, while Petra, Axel and Jessie inched closer to the stage in a less organised manner.

Jessie looked around, eyes darting back towards the basement door.

People could be hurt- would be hurt if they didn't something. He wasn't sure if he could take a wither yet. Romeo had been easy on him- saying they had all the time in the world.

Jessie knew that was his way of saying 'I don't want you fighting something you're not prepared for'. Romeo cared, in a weird Admin-Romeo-way.

(He yelped, the creepers explosion catching him off guard. The mobs surrounding him were gone. Romeo was muttering under his breath as he gave him a healing potion.)

(They spent the rest of the day going over some building techniques.)

Jessie's thoughts were interrupted by Axel's annoyed voice.

"Dude, I dunno how I can be any clearer!"Axel said. Olivia and Petra looked both exasperated and annoyed.

"Weird guy!"continued Axel,"Doing weird stuff! Freaky with a side of strange! Why won't you listen to me?"

"You're, uh, not being very clear." Gabriel said, raising an eyebrow. Gabriel watched to crowd, some looked annoyed, others amused.

"What do you want me to do?"Axel asked,"Tell you charades-style?"

Lukas face palmed.

"I promise you,"said Gabriel. Looking just as annoyed as Olivia and Petra, if not a bit weirded-out,"That's the last thing I want you to do."

"Four words;"continued Axel anyway,"Six syllables; sounds like... 'scmonster in the schmasement.'"

Gabriel face palmed, Jessie had to stop himself from copying him.

"Next." He called.

"Wait,"said Olivia hurriedly,"Just-"

At the back of the crowd, someone raised their hand,"Ihave a question."

Petra paused, her slightly amused grin from watching Axel fail at explaining the situation falling. She knew that voice.

And from the looks of it, so did the others.

The man began pushing his way through the crowd, face hidden.

"Excuse me, sir,"said Gabriel,"You'll have to wait your turn."

"Just tell me first,"the man continued,"Do you really believe anyone can be great?"Gabriel's eyes narrowed, something flashed in his eyes.

"With enough hard work, yes."

"Was that were I went wrong?"he pushed his way through the last of the crowd, revealing himself,"I simply didn'tworkhard enough?"

Gabriel's eyes widened in shock and he gasped,"Ivor?"Jessie watched as Ivor forced his way to the front,"Is that really you?"

Having over come his shock, Gabriel glared at him,"How dare you interrupt like this!"

Jessie turned to Gabriel,"That's the guy who attacked us in the basement!"

"I wish I could say I was surprised."growled Gabriel.

"If it's a surprise you want, you're in for a treat."said Ivor, starting to make his way up onto the stage,"Why don't you tell them the real story, Gabriel?"he spat his name out as if it were poison.

"I see time has made you bitter." Gabriel said, in an almost sad tone.

"And it's madeyou,"said Ivor, now on stage and right in Gabriel's face,"An even bigger fool."he turned to face the crowd, putting his arm around Gabriel's shoulders, the other man looking uncomfortable"Now, these people were promised greatness; and I'm ready to deliver."

Ivor turned around and walked to the end of the stage, where a lever sat on a red beam,"I'm sorry this is how they have to learn the truth..." He said lowly.

"Gabriel, you have to stop him!"shouted Jessie, but it was too late. Ivor flicked the switch, and the ingredients for the Wither rose up out of the floor, two of the heads already on it. Ivor continued.

"But nothing built can last forever, Gabriel."Gabriel's eyes widened in horror.

"Ivor, no!"

But it was too late.

Ivor took out the last skull-Petra'sskull- and placed it on top of the Command Block.

The ingredients immediately started to shift, melting and forming. Until in its place stood a Wither, a blast knocking Gabriel and Ivor off the stage. The Wither rose. Its black-charred body rising. The Command Block safely secured in its rib cage.

Ivor climbed back to his feet, looking up at the Wither with a grin,"Creature: attack!"

The Command Block glowed, humming slightly at the order, and then flew around the building. People began screaming, running towards the doors.

Jessie looked back at Axel and Petra, then back to the Wither as it floated in front of him, blasting a bomb that looked like skull.

With a yell from him and a squeal from Reuben, they jumped to the side, narrowly missing the bomb which blew up the floor. Jessie could see the basement through the hole.

Jessie backed away from the hole, eyes searching for his friends.

The Wither blasted another skull-bomb at him, which he dodged.

A couple blocks from the floor began to shake and fly towards the Wither, which seemed to absorb it. Wooden blocks from the walls did the same, as well as a poster. And soon all around blocks and objects were flying from their places to be absorbed by the Wither, making it bigger and bigger.

Tables, plants, posters, blocks, all were absorbed by the Wither. Bellow it, the only people left who hadn't fled gathered.

"Everyone stay calm!"said Gabriel,"This foul beast is no match for me!"

Gabriel drew his diamond sword. Ivor repeated himself a few feet away, pointing at the warrior.

"Creature: attack!"

The Command Block glowed, the glow illuminating its face. The Wither turned to face Gabriel. With a yell, Gabriel jumped up and slashed at the Command Block, but it didn't even scratch it, and he fell on to his back, his sword sliding out of reach.

Jessie and the others looked at him with horror written on their faces. Gabriel pushed himself up,"What have you done?"

"Gabriel!"shouted Jessie.

"No!"Gabriel pushed himself to his feet, turning to face Jesse. Eyes wide with fear."Stay away! It's after me, not you!"

The Wither flew towards them, and Jesse and Gabriel hit the ground just in time. Everything started flying up towards the Wither, and it shot another skull-bomb at the roof. Ivor walked towards it confidently.

"Look at him!"he said,"The mighty Gabriel! Looks like true greatness is out of his reach."Gabriel glanced away,"He may not be able to defeat this creature, but I can!"

Ivor turned to the Wither, as it summoned more blocks,"Creature: retreat!"The Wither turned to look at him slowly, the middle head having grown larger (and uglier). A large mouth filled with sharp, long teeth and a large, luminescent purple eye. Ivor cleared his throat. A flicker of fear passed on his face.

"Creature: retreat!" And yet, theWither did nothing, floating slowly towards Ivor,the weight of it's monstrous head weighing down on it, causing it to tilt forward; it looked like it was about to gobble him up.

"Retreat, I said! Retreat!" Ivor shouted, fear starting to creep into his voice, brows furrowed.

"That's not working!"Jessie shouted. Ivor glanced at him.

"No need to be alarmed, my friends. I have an elixir that will destroy this creature." The man dug into his pockets, retrieving a dull potion; the one they had replaced the stolen one with. Jessie's eyes widened.

Pulling the cork out with his teeth, Ivor aimed it at the Wither. Axel came to the same conclusion as Jessie, as his eyes widened and a whispered "Uh oh" left his mouth.

Ivor threw the potion at the Command Block, the glass shattering into a thousand tiny pieces; swirling, purple smoke rose into the air. Yet it did nothing, the Wither inching closer and closer, items and blocks flying towards it. Ivor gaped, eyes wide, "W-What? Impossible! It should have worked. I took such care!"

Olivia turned towards her friends, "The potion."She said,"Axel! You've gotta throw the real potion!"

Axel frowned,"But, finders keepers!"

Ivor whipped around, long inky black hair reminding Jessie of the Wither, merely a few feet away.

"You thieves!"Ivor shouted,"You're ruining everything!"

"Axel, come on!"Olivia said, eyes filled with terror. The Wither was getting bigger.

Axel (reluctantly) pulled out the glowing potion, letting out a startled "Hey!" When Jessie snatched it from his hands. He turned to the Wither, taking aim.

"Jessie, throw it!"Olivia screamed, the force that pulled blocks towards the monstrosity starting to tug at her hair.

And he threw it. For a second it seemed like it would work; the shining glow illuminating the beasts face, the bottle flew with such momentum that it shattered immediately on impact. Sadly, the monster was smarter than thought.

The Command Block glowed, thick, vein like tendrils wrapping around it, dark purple flesh (does it count as flesh? It was made from the blocks it had absorbed, after all ) sprouting around the block. Within seconds the Command Block was covered, rendering the shattered glass and its contents to splash harmlessly against it.

Everyone looked on in horror, Ivor most of all.

"It's protecting itself!" Ivor said, voice thick with horror,"Without the Command Block exposed, the potion is useless! It wasn't supposed to happen like this!" He turned, and his eyes met theirs. From Jessie and his friends, to the leather jacket clad blonde. Then his eyes met Gabriel's. And for a second, a split second that might have been their imagination, Ivor looked sorry.

'I'm sorry old friend..'

He ran.

"You- Youcoward!" Jessie shouted, turning to watch the man run away.

"Ivor.." Gabriel said, voice low, then; "Ivor! You coward, come back here!"Gabriel shouted.

But it was too late, he was gone. "Gabriel!" Said man turned, confusion turning into terror as a purple light shone upon him, lifting him into the air towards the Wither, a startled yell ripped from his throat.

The purple light (though a pair of bright, green eyes could have sworn they saw a flash of red, blue and green in there, closer to the eye) shone out of the large eye.

Olivia ran forward, dark curls bouncing around her head. She grabbed Gabriel's leg, (trying) pulling him down. She looked over her shoulder,"Jessie, help me!"

He ran, grabbing ahold of the heroes leg, helping Olivia pull him out of the purple light. The Warrior fell to the ground, grunting from impact.

The brunette pulled Gabriel to his feet,"Thank you. Ivor was right about one thing; I can't defeat that thing. Not on my own."They looked up at the Wither, which was nearing the size of a Ghast. Gabriel looked around,"Everyone's running away..."He murmered, blinking, he turned to the group of teens,"Except for you. Will you help me?"

They shared a glance. Jessie could tell that, despite the situation, Olivia and Axel were excited. Petra and Lukas also seemed excited, though the blonde looked pale.

Gabriel continued, "I must get to the temple. But what happens next, I can't do alone." Jessie smiled, meeting the hopeful (and fearful, so very fearful) eyes of one of his childhood heroes.

"Of course!"Jessie said. Gabriel gave him a nod.

"Follow me!"he yelled, leading the group away from the Wither and through the doorway.

The outside was chaos. People running, shop keepers gathering their stuff, animals screeching and making other sounds of alarm as they surely felt the unnatural energy of a Wither.

As Jessie ran (behind everyone, if someone should be in trouble then it should be him, at least he knew that Romeo would help him) he saw a person fall, another jumping over him.

The chickens from the broken machine blocked his path up ahead, deciding not waste time he sped up, jumping over them.

Up ahead he saw Petra glance back, eyes widening. He looked back as well. Fu-

The glass dome on top of the hall collapsed, blocks surrounding it getting sucked in towards the giant Wither. Long, black tentacles swaying all around it. As the rest of the building was being feasted upon by the monstrosity, blocks from nearby buildings started to be pulled towards it. It's head finally come into view, it's purple eye glowing, a sort of tractor beam shining on whichever blocks caught it's attention. It roared.

Though as it rose higher something else made it's self know. Two other tractor beams grazed across the sky, coming from two other identical heads, echoing the middle ones roar.

Jessie turned to face everyone, scooping up Reuben in his arms and running faster than anyone thought him capable.

Lukas turned, shocked. How was Jessie so fast? It didn't matter, he sped up, lungs burning and a stitch forming in his side. He was a builder, not a fighter.

Reuben squealed loudly, drawing Jessie's attention to the giant Wither-thing.

It looked around, tractor beam following its gaze, before all three heads turned to the screaming people.

It wasn't before long that something other than blocks was sucked in towards it. People went flying, tractor beams holding them in place. Jessie's heart felt heavy, but there wasn't anything he could do.

Up ahead, Axel and Olivia ran like they had the hounds of hell at their heels. Which... wasn't exactly wrong, they did have something from hell chasing them, after all.

Two tractor beams cut in front of them, objects flying into the Wither. Olivia gasped, seeing a few people being pulled towards the monster. A woman cried out a girls name. Olivia was snapped out of her daze by Axel throwing her over his shoulder.

"Axel! I can carry myself!" He ignored her, not intending to set her down until they were safe.

From her place she could see what happened to the people that were sucked up. While blocks became part of its body, the people were pulled into its gaping maws; thankfully they didn't bite down.

Sweat clung to his body, Reuben clinging to him as best as a pig could.

His lungs were starting to burn, his throat burning. He once again silently thanked Romeo and his training. If Romeo hadn't put such emphasis on stamina and proper breathing techniques then he'd surely be screwed.

Passing on the bridge he suddenly felt weightless, Reuben squealing in his ear. Jessie was surrounded by purple.

His wrist felt hot.

(Now that he was surrounded by it he could see that there were small, barely noticeable sparks of colour.)

Jessie screamed, the arm not curled protectively around Reuben, grabbing for something. "Hey! I'm up here!" He yelled, but everyone else was too far to do anything. Suddenly, he felt a push. And he had enough time to prepare himself for his fall.

Jessie tucked in on himself, rolling and running. His bracelet, his gauntlet, hummed against his skin.

"Thank you," he whispered, sure that he could hear him.

Nearby, a man bounced on a block of slime. He must have been insane, as he hadn't moved at all. Even when the tractor beam focused on him he did naught. Others at least screamed.

Jessie continued running, jumping and darting around a bunch of chickens. Catching sight of a familiar blonde, he called out to him.

"Lukas!" The Ocelot turned around, slowing down for Jessie to catch up.

"Jessie! Holy crap, man! I-I lost sight of you and the rest and..." He gulped, Adam's apple bobbing, "We may not get along all that well, but.. I was worried."

Jessie smiled briefly, before facing forwards. He and Lukas ran forwards, until-

"Jessie!" Petra called, he and Lukas rushed over to her. Besides her under the ruined tent was Axel and Olivia. They were able to catch their breaths for a minute, Jessie not letting the shaking pig out of his arms, before a tractor beam lit up their area, pulling the tent towards it.

Jessie wasn't sure why the Wither wanted cloth and some metal polls when there were better things nearby, but he wouldn't question the monster trying to kill them.

His friends bolted, Axel practically carrying Olivia.

"Wait! We should stay close together!" Not hearing him, they continued to run in seperate directions.

"Jessie!" Petra shouted, and he turned to see her being pulled up towards the Wither creature. "Help me!"

Jessie ran towards her, setting Reuben at his feet, he jumped and grabbed her hand. He pulled, but it was no use. The beam was too strong, in fact, in seemed to be pulling harder now that he was trying to pull her out.

Green eyes locked onto the prismarine gems of his bracelet, his eyes glanced to Petra's. The normally brave and tough girl had fear in her eyes, it made what he was about to do easier.

He had agreed with Romeo, he wouldn't reveal anything Admin related to anyone, unless he had no other choice.

The hand with the bracelet held on tighter, while his other let go, slamming onto the prismarine gem with an odd symbol on it.

In an instant his hand was covered by the prismarine gauntlet, and - ignoring the widening of his ginger friends eyes- pulled.

Petra was yanked from the tractor beam, flying into and landing on top of Jessie, causing the both of them to fall. Quickly getting to their feet, Petra turned to Jessie to ask him what that was, only to see Gabriel running towards them.

"Are you well? I came to help but it seems young friend here's got you," Gabriel said, panting slightly. The glow from the tractor beam receded.

"Yeah, I'm... I'm fine, anyway, we should go!" Gabriel's eyes widened.

"Oh, uh, right! Follow me!"

"Jessie! Petra! Oh, we're so sorry, we thought you guys were right behind us!" Olivia said, relieved. For a second she thought...

"Don't worry, we're fine, see?" Petra said, gesturing to herself and Jessie.

"Is everybody here?" Jessie asked, doing a quick headcount. Distantly, he heard a child cry for someone. I guess not everyone got out...

Gabriel turned to look at them, "We must set out for my fortress. We'll be better protected there."

They began following him, strangers and townspeople following after them, seeing a member of the Order of the Stone giving them some form of hope.

Reuben snorted into Jessie's ear, his little piggy eyes watching the giant monster suck up everything in sight.

They ran past the Ocelots rainbow beacon, it's light attracting the Wither's attention.

Petra glanced at everyone, running a little to the side and careful not to be heard.

She glanced at not the brunette running besides her, his little pig bouncing as his owner ran, " Hey, Jessie? Thanks for that just now, but... what was that? I mean, that weird green armor suddenly sprouting on your hand out of nowhere, the sudden strength..."

The Wither roared in the background, chasing after the fleeing people. Jessie glanced at her, "Look, I promise I'll tell you later, just don't mention it to-" "LOOK OUT!" Petra yanked his arm, nearly pulling it out its socket and him out of the flaming skulls way.

They continued running. Swerving left and right to avoid holes and flaming skulls.

Coming to a stop at a junction, they watched as a group ran by them, screaming as as tractor beam attempted (and soon succeeded) to suck them up. They dodged a nearby tractor beam, running for the gate. As they passed underneath it Jessie wondered what it would do, as the giant Wither flew. And could inhale blocks faster than Olivia could inhale coffee.

Running into the woods Jessie hoped that his friends were okay.

-LIE BREAK-

Elsewhere

Lukas was lagging, face red and sweaty, it was obvious that he wasn't used to running for his life. Something Axel was more than used to.

He had lived with his aunt and uncle since he was a child, helping them around their farm and lands. He had helped around with his cousins with work, taking care of the animals, ploughing the fields, fixing things... all in all it led to him gaining a lot of stamina and muscles.

So, seeing the blonde Ocelot lagging behind, with pity in his heart he ran back and threw him over his shoulder. He let out a yell, protesting against being carried around like 'a sack of potatoes'.

"Pfft, please, potatoes actually weigh something, blondie," Axel laughed. And it was true, Lukas was incredibly light.

Lukas, however, groaned. Olivia, who was nearby, ran over smirking.

"Now you know how I feel. "

-LINE BREAK-

FURTHER UP

Gabriel cursed Ivor in his mind, running in front of a crowd of people who were following him for their survival.

"Stick together everyone!" He yelled out to the crowd of people, "We'll be safe as soon as we get to my temple."

Jessie looked back and bit back a swear, it was getting closer. Why? There was barely anything in this direction for miles, why not go the other way?

It shot a burning skull from each of its mouths, muttering a swear (Romeo had such a potty mouth) he ran faster.

The skulls set their surroundings on fire, spreading to the trees.

Reuben squealed, sparks from the fires scaring him. Thankfully the pig realised that trying to get out of his grip was a bad idea and stayed still.

He ran past holes created by the burning skulls, dodging some while jumping over others.

The trees started to thicken, letting the survivors know they had entered the actual forest. Two paths were cut, left or right. Jessie watched out for where his friends were.

Gabriel yelled over the voices of people screaming or crying, "Everyone, keep going! We'll meet up on the other side!"

Olivia, Axel -and what appeared to be Lukas thrown over Axel's shoulder- went right. He and Petra followed. He saw Gabriel and a few strangers go left, he might have also seen Aiden and Gill going that way as well.

They ran past burning trees and smoldering holes, jumping over a wall of fire, Lukas' face blanched when he saw the fire.

They ran out of the forest, joining with other group and continued on.

Another roar from the monster was heard.

"The temple is just up ahead!"shouted Gabriel,"Follow me!"

Everyone did as told, running as fats as they could while dodging holes. It didn't help that the air was filled with smoke, causing many to double over in a coughing fit.

Jessie ran past the last tree that was on fire, having only a second to see a black blur shoot towards him. A giant, purple spotted black tentacle attempted to grab him. Jessie dodge one, only for another to come from his side. Bad move.

Jessie slammed his gauntlet clad fist into the tentacle, causing it to burst into slimy chunks.

"Eww," he muttered, pulling a big chunk of purple slime out of his hair. The tentacle retreated, the giant Wither roaring in pain.

Up ahead stood Gabriel's temple -why he had one was beyond Jessie, Gabriel didn't live anywhere near here- with Gabriel standing at the entrance. He was able to see his friends go in, Lukas still being carried by Axel.

Another tentacle cut in front of him, smashing the ground in front of him. He could feel Reuben's fear, the giant tentacle to close for his liking as well.

Growling, Jessie pulled his sword out and -with a little power from his gauntlet- cut right through it and ran.

"Hurry!" Gabriel urged, glancing back at him,"Inside the temple!"

Running inside, Jessie could still hear the screeches of pain from the Wither-thing.

Everyone ran further in, Gabriel in front, "The inner chambers built entirely of obsidian. We should be untouchable in there."He said, pulling a lever, the stone wall splitting to reveal the inner chamber. On a raised platform was an unlit Nether portal.

Then a loud Crack! was heard, a tentacle slamming through stone and purple light flooding the room.

Yelling and screaming filled the chamber as people scampered into it. Lukas covered his ears, wincing. It didn't help that when Axel ran, he was bounced up and down.

A tentacle slithered down the steps, flailing around, managing to knock a few people over.

"Hurry!"Gabriel drew his sword, hitting the flat side of his blade against the tentacle,"If you can get through the portal, you'll be safe!"

Running up the steps, Axel grabbed Olivia and (with an indignant "Axel!" from Olivia) threw her over his other shoulder and ran through. Except nothing happened, from the other side of the platform he turned to them. "Uh, something's not right here."

Olivia maneuvered herself to look at the portal, "It's not lit!"Olivia exclaimed.

Jessie shifted Reuben hurriedly, using his free hand to grab his flint and steel he'd grabbed, striking them against each other inside the portal. And with a flash the portal lit up, a see-through veil appearing in the center.

That's when two more tentacles decided to show up.

-LINE BREAK-

AROUND AN HOUR AGO

Romeo shook his head, lips twitching. Jessie ran after the man, leaving him in the alley. Making himself invisible, he flew to the roof of an apartment.

It had been awhile since he'd been to a fair, he thought, gazing at all the different stalls. Children screamed in delight as they rode around in minecarts, parents watching in amusement. People laughed, talking and having a good time in general.

Romeo smiled, though it felt a bit stiff. His chest ached.

A loud shriek of laughter caught his attention, making him to his gaze to two kids. A boy, obviously the older sibling, ticked the younger sibling. Their laughter was loud and joyful, making his chest ache even more.

Though... he'd done that to himself, hadn't he? What he'd done...

Distantly, he could see his champion break a machine. Out of the broken machine came a dozen chickens.

He frowned.

(The chicks eyes stared up at him, probably in confusion. After all, this was the first time Romeo was taking care of Waffles. )

Jessie and his friends ran into the building, probably to follow the forgotten Order member.

For a while he watched. Gazing at all the little people, watching them interact with each other. He got up, he should check on Jessie, the Command Block was near, and who knows what cou-

Beep beep

Romeo reached into a pocket, retrieving a small, grey device. It had a small screen with an X on it, besides the X were the words escaped.

Joy.

Rubbing between his eyes, Romeo teleported.

-LINE BREAK-

When he arrived he noticed all the Associates on the floor, groaning. He grumbled, creating a splash potion of healing. After throwing it in their direction he quickly teleported after the escapee, leaving a bunch of bewildered Associates. The Admin just healed them. The Admin never healed them.

Romeo teleported high above the bedrock maze, looking for her.

He saw her, running past his guard golems. Within an instant he grabbed her with his powers, stopping her in mid-air.

He didn't look at her (why? He could before, why can't he now?), instead turning to the nearing form of his Warden.

"S-sir! I am so, so very sorry. I don't- I don't know what happened-" he stammered, anxiously watching him.

Romeo realised he was scared.

(Of course he is, don't you remember what you did? Don't you know you are?)

He cleared his throat, "Just make sure it doesn't happen again, Warden." Warden nodded, relieved.

Putting her back in her straightjacket (he could feel something tickling his mind-) and muzzle he stunned her, handing her slumped form over to the guards.

His skin prickled. He turned to the Warden, "Make sure she doesn't escape again, ey? I have a champion to focus on. "

The Warden's eyes widened. What?!

The Admin chuckled, "Yes, and you will most likely meet him in the future."

Warden flushed, heart stuttering. Had he said that outloud? And the Admin... wasn't mad? He peered up at him curiously. Usually he'd leave by now.

The Admin smiled, opening his mouth to say something. Only to stop, grin falling and brows furrowing.

His eyes widened as the Admin teleported away. He nodded, that was more like him.

-LINE BREAK-

What-

Romeo ducked, a block shooting past his head and towards... something.

Whatever it was, it had a familiar energy. The red head blinked, looking around at all the people fleeing, blocks and other items being lifted into the air and being pulled somewhere. He watched them move, and saw them go into the large hall.

What could possibly be pulling them in?

Romeo teleported closer and stared in amazement. It had a large, one eyed head, with two others forming, a great maw filled with teeth that put a sword to shame with their sharpness.

And-

Wait. He concentrated, brows furrowing. Was... was the Command Block... inside it? How?

He shook his head, it didn't matter, he just had to deal with it. He snapped his fingers. Nothing happened. Annoyed, he struck his hands together in a vicious clap-

Still nothing. He bit his lip, he was a little worried.

And then he heard a scream.

The biggest head, the middle one, had broken a hole in the side of the building, and was using some sort of tractor beam to pull a man towards it.

And the creature absorbed them too. The man screamed in fear, the tractor beam pulling him into the beasts maw.

Romeo was glad to see their was no blood, but that didn't get rid of a feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Jessie. If this... thing, could pull people in, and Jessie was here, then...

He was gone, teleporting everywhere, pulling at the tether tying him to the gauntlet he followed it's trail.

And when he found Jessie, his heart turned heavy, fear taking control.

His champion- his friend, was in that monster's tractor beam, Reuben in his arms.

Romeo didn't think, he flew, faster than he had in a long while, and pushed-

The tractor beams force was strong, but nothing compared to an Admin, nothing compared to him.

Not when he had fear powering him, the fear of losing someone else because of his stupidity- (He didn't look at her- couldn't. He did that to her-)

Jessie went flying, and he managed to roll and continue running.

Romeo breathed a sigh of relief. At least Jessie was okay... now, what could he do about that monster?

Not much, he realised trying to snap his fingers/clap his hands, there was only one explanation for that.

The familiar energy, the mutated creature, the resistance against his powers; it was the Command Block. But how?

Did it eat it? Was the block inside it? It didn't matter he supposed, he just had to figure out a way to get rid of it, or...

Well, best not to think about that.

And with a small flash of purple particles, he was gone.

* * *

**Uh, hi! This took longer than expected, but it's eight thousand words!****Leave a review and tell me what y'all think!**


	10. A Witherstorm

**3rd Person P.O.V**

The heat was intense, the lava far below them bubbling. Hot enough for their clothes and hair to stick to them as they panted, hearts thumping.

Olivia wasn't sure what was worse. The heat of the hellish landscape of the Nether, or- her heart stuttered- not knowing what was happening on the other side of that portal.

Axel coughed from where he stood, the hot air making his tired form worse. Lukas was wringing his hands together nervously. He had been the last person to come through.

It had happened so fast. One moment everyone- her, Axel, Lukas, Petra, Jessie, Gabriel, dozens of people she didn't know- were ready to go through the portal, only for the monster's tentacles to smash through the ceiling and walls.

They had destroyed the rest of the room swiftly, grabbing people or swatting them into its tractor beam.

When they saw that happen- it... well she wasn't sure _what _happened exactly.

All she remembered was being pushed into the Nether portal, and a loud screech from the three headed Wither.

Though she _swore _Jessie didn't have that prismarine glove on before.

Lukas gave a nervous sound, something between a laugh and a wheeze, "They're... they're taking their time, aren't they?"

He continued staring at the portal. Hopeful.

And then the purple darkened, swirling, and then-

"WATCH OUT!" Petra yelled, falling to the ground, Gabriel following a little after. Right after Gabriel flew out of the portal, Jessie jumped out, skidding to a stop. Arm raised, gauntlet clad hand holding a sword, small cuts scattered on his arms and face.

"Jessie!""Jessie, you're okay!" Jessie grimaced slightly, Axel and Olivia wrapping their arms around him. Oh, and Reuben was sniffing at their feet.

Gabriel hissed, standing up. His skin was scratched open on his arm, the red of blood mixing with torn skin, dust and something purple.

Petra groaned, shakily standing up.

She had a limp, favouring her left leg. It felt sore and bruised from where the Wither- _Wither-thing, _grabbed her.

She was just lucky her leg wasn't pulled off.

Lukas quickly moved to Petra, the only person he was really familiar with. He threw her arm around his neck, placing his around her waist.

"Thanks, Lukas," she said, gritting her teeth slightly. Bruises were a pain.

Lukas was about to respond when, from the corner of his eye, he saw the purple of the portal darken, a figure coming through.

"Uhh, guys-" he pointed, raised voice catching everyones attention.

They turned and looked. Jessie pulling his sword out, still wearing that odd, _odd _gauntlet, Gabriel grabbed his own, wincing. Petra made a move to grab hers, only to stop and wince. Everything _hurt_.

A second passed, and then a figure ran through the portal, and not a second too soon.

He ran like a horde of creepers was on his tail, long dark hair stuck to his pale (pale, so pale. He hadn't always been this pale, this _unhealthy-_) skin with sweat.

And just as he jumped through a long, black and purple vein covered tentacle burst through, swiping left and right, shooting upwards like it thought they had gone up, before wrapping itself around the portal.

Obsidian cracked, the portals purple, swirling light flickered (red, green, back to purple, then to grey, blue-) before it collapsed. The tentacle pulling itself back to its body on the other side.

They stared at the remains of the portal, hearts beats slowing. Then Jessie turned to stare at Ivor, an odd expression on his face. Sheathing his sword, the prismarine gauntlet (prismarine, there wasn't such a thing as prismarine armor-) catching the light from nearby glowstone, making it shine.

Jessie walked closer to the gasping man, who clutched at his chest. Ivor glared at him.

"..." Jessie closed his mouth with a click. Then he grabbed the front of Ivor's robes and lifted him into the air, ignoring the startled yells from him and everyone else.

"Do you _know_ what you've just _done_?!" He shouted, letting Ivor go.

Ivor glared at him, at everyone; Gabriel glared back.

"What _I've_ done? If you and your meddlesome friends hadn't stuck your noses into _my_ business then this wouldn't have happened!" He yelled back.

Jessie blinked, an expression that he'd seen Romeo use once when he'd asked a particularly silly question taking form on his face.

"So, you're telling me you had it _all _under control? That you were going to make a _wither _and release it in a _populated town, _in a _building_ _full of people,_ with only the slightest _chance_ that it would listen to your commands, with only a _measly potion _as backup to handle it if things went wrong?"

Ivor gulped. The tone the boy used was... frightening. It sounded, in a way, _dead. _Like he was so shocked that he couldn't express it properly.

Axel glanced at Olivia, who bit her lip, unsure. Jessie never talked like that before, the closest thing to that was whenever Aiden really pissed him off. And even that rarely happened.

Ivor swallowed, "Yes. I had it _all_ worked out, and it would have worked if it wasn't for _you_." He said.

(He knew there was some blame on him, some truth to the boys words, but he wouldn't admit that, not here, not in front of _him._)

Jessie nodded, taking a few steps back.

"Okay, if you say so," he nodded once more. The gauntlet gleamed.

Then Ivor flew back, landing on his back and groaning. Whether it was from the punch or the rough landing no one knew, only that it sounded pained.

Jessie turned to his friends.

"You guys ok? Any injuries or...?" He asked. Olivia smiled, "We're okay Jessie, but what about you? What was that? What's with the, uh, the gauntlet?"

Jessie glanced down at the gauntlet.

Ah.

How was he going to explain this?

"I- well..."He sighed. "Look, let's get out of here and I_ promise _that when we're in a safe place I'll tell you guys, ok?" He explained, hopeful. Axel and Olivia glanced at each other, nodding.

"Okay Jessie, you tell us when you're ready, ok?" Olivia said. He nodded.

While this had been going on Gabriel had taken a few steps towards his-(friend? Order member? What did he call him anymore?) towards _Ivor__. _The black haired man glared at him, stopping him from coming any closer.

Ivor stumbled to his feet, reaching into his robes to pull out a potion of invisibility.

"Well, as... _interesting _as this has been, I'll be off." He said, pulling their attention to him and the small vial of liquid in his hand.

Petra blinked, "What? And where are you going?"

He pulled the cork off, "Far away. From you, from that- that _Witherstorm_. As far as I can get. Good bye," and with that he threw his head back, swallowing the contents of the small glass vial and disappeared.

Gabriel shouted, cursing as his- as Ivor ran from the problem he created.

Lukas looked around nervously.

"Hey, guys... as, uh, as interesting as it is to, uh, to- to stand here out in the open, we're in the Nether surrounded by monsters. Now, I don't know about you guys but... I don't want to be here when the ghasts show up. So, uh, can- can we leave...?" He asked, hoping they'd leave soon. He'd never liked the Nether, it was why he'd asked Petra to get the Nether Star for him.

Axel opened his mouth to retort, only to close it when Olivia elbowed him; Gabriel let out a long sigh.

"You... you are right, the Nether is no place for children-"he ignored the collective "Hey!" from everyone "-or even an esteemed warrior like myself. We should leave." He turned, looking around for a few seconds before walking in a seemingly random direction.

"This way! Me and the other Order members built minecart tracks leading to our old temple. If I'm not mistaken them they are right this way." Sharing a glance they followed him. Though Lukas did mumble under his breath that it was _"The other Order members and I"_, which Petra had to stop herself from laughing at. Her sides hurt.

Jessie picked Reuben up, not wanting to chance it. If they got attacked then Reuben could get hurt, which he couldn't let happen.

Even hurt Gabriel walked like they weren't in the Nether running from a horrendous monster. Jessie could respect that. Lying about his greatest achievement however...

**-LINE BREAK-**

They walked for what seemed like forever, the hot air irritating their tired forms.

The journey was spent in silence.

Ivor had called it the Witherstorm, which was what they thought on.

It had destroyed so much in so little time... so many people...

Axel hadn't realised until now, hadn't really _thought _about it, but...

His family -his aunt, uncle, cousins- they lived only a few miles out of town...

What if they didn't see it coming? What if- if they didn't run or e-escape in time? What if they _didn't_ _make it?_

(He paled drastically at that thought, skin clammy. His breathing had increased until he was near hyperventilating.

Jessie and Olivia had rushed to his side but he couldn't hear them- couldn't focus on anything besides the fact that _oh god what if they're gone- oh god oh god no no no nononononon-_)

Petra averted her eyes. Lukas following her lead.

Gabriel didn't even glance back.

(_This was their fault)_

They all stopped for a rest, the tracks further than expected yet Gabriel knew they were going in the right direction.

Lukas watched as Jessie and his friends moved further away, partially hidden by a wall (which looked like it had been hit by TNT).

Even from where he sat he could hear the sobs and gasps.

_("What if they're dead!?" "They're not-" "Axel you __don't__ have to worry __I'm__ sure-" "You __don't__ know- but what if- pleasseee-" "Axel just take deep breaths, c'mon buddy deep breaths-" "No no no pleasseee-")_

It was uncomfortable. Sitting so close, being so close. He could hear everything. Every sob, gasp, cry. The slight hitch of the young griefer's breath, the muffled sound as (or at least he thought) Jessie or Olivia hugged him, muffling his cries.

Then he realised something.

All this time, the entire time of being apart from them, he hadn't thought about Aiden or Gill or Maya.

He hadn't thought about how they'd been separated, running in different directions. He hadn't thought about what if they got caught in those tractor beams, what if the monster threw them and they went flying only to slam into something and break their backs or their necks and then he'd never know and- _oh god he left them he left them to die-_

Lukas felt Petra wrap her arms around him. He felt her rub his back and his arms and sides. Her whispering encouragingly (as best as she could, at least) that _"__they were fine, they'd be fine, everything would be fine-"_

But Lukas wasn't listening to her. Quiet sobs escaped him, his eyes stung from the sulfur (or maybe his tears were irritating him, that happened right?), he shook as he thought about his friends and how he'd left them to die.

(Aiden could be an a-hole but he always was there for him)

He gasped, his chest hurt so _so bad-_

(Maya loved reading with him. If Aiden was to busy or not in the mood she'd spend time with him doing what he liked)

His chest felt like it was on fire, his lungs ached, he wanted to breath deeply like he could hear Jessie and Olivia telling Axel to do but it _hurt to breath-_

(Gill loved making him laugh. He loved making them all laugh. His days were always better thanks to him)

Lukas couldn't breath.

**-LINE BREAK-**

**Gabriel's P.O.V **

Gabriel didn't look back. He _couldn't _look back.

If he did he didn't think he could stop himself. From what, even he didn't know.

Rage? Curse? Cry? Or perhaps he'd admit what they had done all those years ago.

They were children, young and inexperienced. They shouldn't have to be forced into this, they should have chose to go on an adventure, to battle and win glory.

Not watch as their entire life was uprooted, wondering if their loved ones were dead or alive.

(He remembered holding her as she sobbed, as she screamed and raged that it wasn't fair.)

Children shouldn't be forced into such a role, shouldn't be forced to go through such.

(He'd loved them- both of them equally- yet he hadn't talked to them in years.)

The children reminded him of himself and his friends. The ginger- Petra, he believed- was just like him when he was younger, carefree and ready to take on the world.

(Magnus had reacted as he usually did when he was upset or angry. )

But his mind went back to the girl- Olivia? Yes, that was her name, Olivia looked and acted much like Ellegaard did when she was younger, why if... if it wasn't for-

(They thought they would stick by each other)

Gabriel felt his heart skip a beat, his stomach felt heavy.

(But after everything -the lying, the secrets, Ivor then Soren _gone-_)

Ellegaard had worn her hair like that once, when they were much, _much _younger. When they were only neighbours in a small village to the south.

(With so much going wrong, with so much going on- they just couldn't spend as much time together-)

He could still hear the large boy crying. It actually reminded him of- _No._

He could make up whatever fantasy he wanted-

(Ellegaard had spent so much time in Redstonia- so much time away from _them_-)

-but it wouldn't change _anything._

(Magnus was angry. He didn't _mean it_.)

No matter how much he wished it, no matter how much the girl looked like _her-_

(He stood by and let him accuse her of _cheating-_)

-she _wasn't. _

(They had shouted so loud that it put the dragon to shame-)

The blonde let out another sob.

(They didn't argue anymore- they agreed to be more open, to _talk-_)

Gabriel really wished he was anywhere else.

(But they _didn't-_

And-

And then-)

Gabriel listened as both boys cried. The background noise of sizzling lava and ghasts and pigmen something he could _only _hear.

(Gabriel had always wanted a family.)

He hated listening to children cry.

(He'd been an only child. He'd wanted a big family, something he'd gotten in the form of his friends.)

He breathed in deeply through his nose.

(Gabriel wanted kids of his own. They'd agreed, why wouldn't they?)

He exhaled.

(But then the doctor told them it would be life threatening for her.)

He got up, thankful, so _so _thankful that the crying had stopped.

(Gabriel hoped he was imagining things. Building another fantasy in his mind to run away from the cruel world.)

He turned smiling (fake fake fake) at the children.

(Ellegaard was a genius. She could do anything she put her mind too.)

His eyes lingered for a second longer on Olivia and the large boy besides her.

(He hoped it both was and wasn't)

They boy's red rimmed dark brown eyes (so dark they seemed black) looked tired. Then again he'd been crying for awhile now.

(God, how wrong were they? He hadn't said so but Magnus' words made _sense_-)

"Well, we best be off, we're close and we should make it before sunrise." He said, turning and hearing them follow.

(Gabriel was used to lying. They'd lied to the entire world.)

He saw the tracks up ahead.

He sped up.

(But soon he'd be forced to see _them _again.)

They each got into a minecart, Jessie holding his pig in lap.

(He wasn't sure he could keep the thought, nay, the_ hope _that they _were_.)

Gabriel sucked in a breath.

And then they were off.

**-LINE BREAK-**

**3rd Person P.O.V **

The sound of crickets and rushing water filled Jessie's ears as he went through the portal. His gauntlet clad hand dripped with water from when he had rinsed it in the water. Zombie guts plus prismarine gauntlet equaled a rusty, blood covered hand.

Soon he heard Gabriel follow. The only reason it was Jessie that came out first and not him was because Jessie went through with no warning.

Everyone stumbled out from the Nether portal, wading through the cool water. They stumbled out of the water and muddy earth, following Gabriel who took the lead.

Axel shook his legs, holding onto a tree for support while he did so.

"The temple is further up, we can either go now or in the morning, the choice is yours," Gabriel said, noticing the tired looks they gave each other.

Gabriel started to punch the tree next him, he doubted they'd move much further.

After a bit of gathering they made a good sized hut, Jessie pulling out his flint and steel to light some sticks up and start a fire.

The flickering light was calming, the soft crackle of wood burning a better sound than that of screams or cries. Reuben snuffled softly, rubbing against Jessie for more warmth.

Jessie looked around. He noticed that Lukas clutched his stomach, he too felt hungry, not having eaten much.

He moved his gauntlet clad hand behind him and focused on calling Romeo.

The gauntlet heated up, warm and comforting. Jessie hoped this worked.

Carefully, behind his back and out of view, Jessie used his index finger to write a word on the warm ground. He just hoped it would work.

Then he felt a weight in his hand, which disappeared into his inventory. He waited as more was given, until he felt a small, barely there pat on his back. He assumed that meant Romeo was done.

Jessie smiled, pulling out warm loafs of bread (plus a carrot for Reuben). He handed them out to everyone, smiling at their thanks.

(Axel was glad Jessie had food on him, because while he had food... it was mostly sweets and pastries.)

Stomach full Lukas leaned back, "So... what's the plan?" He asked quietly, not wanting to break the serene silence.

Gabriel hummed.

"We will go to the old temple in the morning, then we will find the others, from there... well, we'll figure that out when we get there.

They agreed, to tired to argue or move or do anything really.

Soon the soft sound of rain hitting the roof began, lulling them to sleep.

Gabriel watched for a little longer, listening to the light snores of the children. The little pig moved closer to its owner.

His eyes wandered to Olivia again, and to Axel as well.

Maybe.

Maybe maybe...

Maybe not, there was a chance (a big chance) he was imagining things, seeing things that simply weren't there or didn't exist.

But he could hope.

And in the small hut, with a fire crackling and rain pattering, Gabriel thought on what could have been.


End file.
